Masquerade
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: His been raised under the care of Hunter J since the age of ten and has risen through the ranks as the best Pokemon Hunter the world has known. With his 'sister' by his side they do what hunters do;steal. But after J sends them both of them to a mission one of her students would rather forget, a face behind a mask is removed. Advanceshipping
1. Masquerade

Prologue

_December 27. 2000__  
__Unknown Area_  
_3:30 a.m._

He no longer knew what had happened or why. Only her face told him endlessly he was meant to be her, with her and her dreams. He was a gifted child, a child that she wanted badly. He had seen too much and was originally greeted with death until a much more horrible plan came to her. He was going to live, live a life with her and change him totally. She was going to use him, abuse him simply because of his _gift._

He was only ten, aiming to be the best Pokémon trainer like the other of million Pokémon trainers out there. Why couldn't it be them? Out of the millions and millions of Pokémon trainers she had come across, why him?

He no longer cared as he felt his body pushed into a small room filled with nothing but old boxes and used items and furniture she obviously didn't need any more and yet kept them with her. He banged his fists on the door, yelling endlessly to be set free. He didn't need this, he need to get ready to train, to get ready; things every Pokémon trainer did.

Soft hands greeted him as they tugged softly on his shirt, her eyes just as bloodshot as his seemed to be in the room longer than he was. Then did it hit him he had no right to be set free if a child only a year young than him was kept in the room for a longer period of time.

Her hair as black as his and their eyes shared the same brown hue, this is what greeted out to him the most. Without speaking he embraced the young girl and spoke no words. She didn't let go as the new arrival found a nice place to rest upon between some old boxes.

"Just who are you?" He muttered but got no response. "And why, why is this happening to me?!" The boy placed his hands on the head tightly, wishing everything was nothing but a horrible dream.

The young girl rose to her knees and with her soft and fragile hands removed the hands on his head and looked quietly into his eyes. She patted his cheeks in hope to raise his spirits but nothing seem to work so she simply stood by his side with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"I'm guessing you can't talk." He sighed. "So why did she capture you? Are you a trainer too?"

The young child stared at the boy before shrugging her shoulders. Looking away she reached over for a simple piece of paper that had been ripped from a notebook. With a snapped pencil she wrote as her hand shook and held the paper up to his new companion's eye sight.

"You're a gym leader's kid aren't you?" Her note reminded him a certain girl that was also a child of a gym leader. "That explains why you're here." Patting her long black hair, "Well nice to meet you I'm..." The boy paused; he could remember the woman's word repeating in his mind. Any mention of his past would cause his friends, family and even his Pokémon to be wiped away from his life _for good._He knew her too well _not_to believe her.

The young speechless child reached for the trainer's hand and shook it as a formal way to introduce to introduce herself before reaching for another piece of paper. "The scary lady told me to forget my old name. She told me my name is now Ruubi."

It only hit the trainer that she branded him a new name just like the girl he was with as well, but the shock of being kidnapped so quickly made him unable to accept such a new life; new name.

"Raven, which is what she called me, that's my new name."

The glow of the full moon crossed the window, causing both children to look up towards it. That window was the only sign of freedom they would now both get. He didn't understand why out of all the Pokémon trainers she kidnapped from did she decided to take him instead of his Pokémon. Many times did he hear from other people saying how gifted he was on the battlefield.

It was that gift that now brought him to where he was. And he hated that.

* * *

Chapter One: Masquerade

_January 16, 2013__  
__Unknown area_  
_12:00 p.m._

"Where is he?!" A certain voice yelled throughout the room. Her voice was raspy and filled with total irritation. "I have no time for this!"

"I'm sure he has a good reason why he's late Sis!" The young adult cried.

"I don't give a damn." She slammed her hands on her desk once more. "I have meetings and deals to attend and he can't come here on time for me to give out a damn brief that only takes five minutes." The young woman could hear her growl slightly.

"I-I could-"

"Get out and find him! I don't have time for any more of his excuses!" The woman interrupted. "Go!" She barked.

"Of-Of course!" The adult stuttered and bowed in front of her.

Trying to remain calm the young thief placed a nervous smile on her face as the older woman in the room slammed her fists on her desk. She removed her shades in a hurry and threw them recklessly on her desk as she ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't take it anymore. She watched the older woman sit on her chair, arms and legs crossed, her eyes sending chills through her system. With her nerves building the young thief bowed in front of her leader once more and rushed out of the room in a formal manner even though she just wanted to run to leave such a tension building room.

Wearing shades that duplicated the ones her master wore she placed them on the frame stood buttons. Pressing on lightly the sound of a phone began to ring, her lips speaking of one word.

"Raven."

Text boxes of the call confirmed appeared right in front of her shades as the image a young teenager appeared in front of her as the rings continued on. Many men and women passed and squeezed through the crowed hallway as she waited for the rings to end and a certain male voice to reply to her call. Making her way out, she pressed the buttons again on the frame of her shades and repeated his name.

The rings began once more as she walked up stairs that lead to the roof. There the wind was fresh and no chaos could be heard. Nothing but the wind could be heard and that gave the young woman peace. She soon removed her shades when certain footsteps landed on the roof, only meters behind her. She turned to face the teen.

"You've arrived, Casey."

More footsteps were heard before silence greeted them both. He two shared the same shades as the thief as his long black coat swayed with the wind. Removing his shades their auburn eyes met. He held his shades up to his eyesight and looked at her through them once more before placing them on again. Placing his hands into his pockets he began to head towards the directions of the stairs.

"Casey, tell me. Why are you always so late?"

The man paused as his flying type Pokémon landed beside him. He turned to face the huge beast and patted its cheek and its long neck before letting a bright blue light return it back into its ball. He turned to face the young criminal and removed his shades once more.

"I woke up late, again." He sighed. He could see his fellow thief sigh at his ability to sleep in. "She isn't mad is she?"

Placing her own shades to her face she sighed once more, "you know J; you know the consequences when you don't follow her demands." She stood beside her friend before jumping in her spot when the sounds of a certain woman's footsteps echoed in the hallway of the staircase. The sounds of her footsteps could be heard from the roof.

Holding tightly on his arm she and Casey stood still as the silver hair woman showed herself to the two young thieves. To her, she had considered both as her students. To them, she had become a devil that held their lives with chains that could not be broken.

"You have done a good job bringing him with her within the span of five minutes Ruubi." Their leader complimented. "But Raven, late again as usual."

"Cut me some slack sis," The teen yawned. "I've worked for you for thirteen years, brought your business from a flying ship to an empire. Can't you give me a break from time to time?"

The silver haired woman stared at the two young adults silently. She removed her shades and gazed them with her onyx eyes. She hardly showed her face to her men and women that worked for her. It gave her power; power that people feared to question. Her presence sent people to scatter and return to their jobs, knowing what they would lose if they did not.

They would lose something more important than their lives.

But towards two students that she had cared for more than thirteen years, she had even seen them as her own children. Her bond with the two certain thieves caused them to rise above the ranks and up on the most wanted list in police stations in all the regions all over. What she had considered as trash all those years ago had now turned into useful treasure for her own desires.

"I have given you two weeks break, both of you. I cannot even give a day off to most of my loyal workers that have worked for me their whole lives. You both are simply having a certain _exception."_

Both young adults shuddered as certain flashbacks of their past together haunted them both. Pulling themselves together; both bowed in front of their leader and placed on shades that gave them the proper look of thieves. The woman ran her fingers through her short silver hair and pressed buttons on the frame of her shades and sent information to the two.

"I have given your assignments. I need you both to attend a certain business conference in Johto. It happens to be the same place where a celebration of the winner of the Grand Festival there is being held. Contests are huge there so most of our investors will be attending."

The male quickly read over the summary of his brief and all the important information and remained calm until a certain name crossed his sight. He removed his shades immediately after coming across her name. Fear was evident in his eyes. The woman smiled.

"It was about time you received a challenge, Raven."

His black hair covered the fear and uncertainty from her as he slowly placed his shades back on. His female companion stood strong for the both of them. She read over the list of Pokémon they were both required to steal for her. It was indeed a big list and would cause major chaos if one was even stolen.

"Yes, but not this. You promise Sis." Casey muttered. J spoke no response.

"It seems this operation is happening tonight; six hours from now." Ruubi spoke. "Are we going to be using code names, or not?" She asked.

"People everywhere know you by the code names I have given you both. Work with those, only I know your true identity and you know what will happen once you break those rules."

Casey remained silent as their leader began to make her way from the roof and down the stairs but stopped when he escaped from Ruubi's grasp and held onto her arm tightly. "Why, J? Why after thirteen years do you want me to head back there? Back to a world we agreed on I would never face back upon?"

J turned as the man's grasp on her loosened. Even with his shades on J could see the sadness his latest task brought on him. "You did say you wanted a challenge did you not a few weeks back am I correct? And it is not like I am asking you to steal anything from them, you should not fear of returning back to that world for this is only a one shot. I need to see if you're strong enough for tougher challenges I am to give you in the future."

"After serving you all these years, I'm still worth nothing to you?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Why Sis?"

"If you were not worthy to me would I still spare you and your Pokémon? Must I remind you of how much you have lost because of the failures you have done?" J shrugged Casey's grip on her arm.

Looking up to face the woman, he removed his shades and anger was painted on his face. "I haven't failed a single damn mission you gave me in five years and it happens to be under the same circumstances of the new one you gave me now."

"Think this as redemption, my dear _'little brother.'_

Her lips finally spoke the true reasons behind the mission she had given him.

She wanted him to redeem himself to her once again. And so did his trial begin.

* * *

_January 16, 2013__  
__Mount Silver_  
_1:30 p.m._

The mountain though seen as the coldest place known in the Pokémon world was completely different in the warmer months of the year. There was hardly any snow to be seen and some life of trees, flowers and others plants could be seen. But due to the hard and rocky surface Mount Silver had to offer, only limited places did any sort dirt exists for any landscaping to be done.

With bare feet Casey walked over to the porch and looked over the view that the mountain had to offer. Pokémon flew past as they had moved to the mountain due to its warm climate. As the mountain was mainly known for its colder climate, only a few Pokémon and people lived up the mountain permanently, he, Ruubi and J included.

With a fence to lean on the young adult zoned out as the last of his thirteen years with the hunter ran through his mind. At such a young age he had done what many people could not do in their lifetime. When things finally looked his way he was captured and trained under her wing alongside another woman that was only a year younger than he was.

That was the day their identities were stolen from them.

"Hey." A voice soon brought him back from the horrible memory. "You alright there?"

"Jewelz." He muttered her real name to the young adult. "I'm just thinking of our plan for tonight, that's all."

Her shoulder length hair passed over her shoulders as she leaned on the fence and gazed the view that they both shared. "I don't believe you." She turned to face her friend.

"I'm not asking you to." His focus was still on the view the mountain gave them to see.

Jewelz turned back to the astounding view as the both fell silent. "Are we heading back down memory lane are we again?"

"I can't believe she wants me to redeem something I couldn't do five years ago." Jewelz could hear Casey speak. "Why now? Why not sooner?"

"To be honest, maybe Sis didn't have the right opportunity back then." She turned to face her friend that she had now considered to call her brother. "Don't you want prove to her that you can become a great hunter like she is?"

"To be honest, this was never the dream I always wanted to achieve." He muttered softly. "But at least this one is at least, _achievable_."

Both stayed silent as Casey returned back to a past he could no longer remember clearly. He had friends, all of them special and unique to him. Days went by nothing filled with adventures and happy memories. But as years went by, they all seemed to escape from him as a new life was introduced to him.

What was he back then? Was he a strong person? A person filled nothing but dreams and hope? Of course, he was nothing but a young child on a journey like many other ten years old.

"Brother?" Jewelz voice brought him back to his senses. "Let's have a battle, I mean Sis isn't here yet. We won't get in trouble." She reached for his long grey sleeve and tugged on it like an annoying young toddler.

The adult smirked on such an idea.

With one Pokéball in hand both threw it into the sky as blue light escaped from the same machines. Jumping onto their flying type Pokémon both soar high into the high mountains sky. As the cold air blew onto their faces the roar from their Pokémon kept them entertained. Trainers looked up as both of their Pokémon exchanged attacks and both could hardly attack one another. Both flew down through narrow paths of the mountain, as a purple shock waves headed down one path, causing Casey to take a sharp turn upright and fly into the sky, avoiding the attack and passing a flew clouds.

As thieves they practiced not yelling out their Pokémon's moves but give simple taps on which attack to use. This kept their cover hidden. But there were times were they would yell their next attack from old habits.

Looking down on the valley; Casey could see it was now covered in a thick blanket of mist. Holding onto his Pokémon tightly, his dragon type sent waves of Flame Thrower down, sending the mist to subside and now looking up was a certain woman riding an Altaria graining great speed at him. Standing still they both waited for the right moment to just dodge the attack and land a powerful dragon claw attack right at the chest of the Pokémon, causing both Altaria and her trainer to fall.

Knowing the sensation of falling too well the young thief spun herself upright and making her able to land on her Altaria perfectly before looking up and seeing a powerful beam of fire heading their way. Without speaking the cotton bird opened its wings and created duplicates of itself and her trainer all around Casey and his Pokémon.

The huge dragon type dived down towards the valley as Casey's grip on his Pokémon became looser by the minute. As his Pokémon looked back towards him the trust of the bond was in question as the boy nodded. Releasing his grip the boy continued to fall as the dragon flew up and sent a powerful shock wave of Dragon pulse sending the illusions to faded within seconds.

"Casey!" Jewelz yelled as she watched her brother fall down back to the mountain at high speeds.

He closed his eyes as he could feel the wind passing him so fast and so loud he could not even hear his own thoughts clearly. He could end it here, his suffering and having to live a life he knew he never wanted to be a part of. But before he could come to any conclusion his trusted Pokémon flew down towards him and he fell onto its back. He smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around its neck.

"Thank you." He muttered. He could see his Pokémon giving off a smile. "Now, Steel Wing Salamence!" He quickly yelled back.

Salamence roared as his call echoed through the mountains as they flew up towards Jewelz and her Altaria. Rubbing her tears from her brother's strange stunt, Jewelz released her grip on her Pokémon as a substitute of her dragon type took the attack, making the attack useless as meters below she landed back on her Pokémon.

The adult looked back at Casey who was silently looking back down at her. "You scared me there for a moment Cas."

He smiled. "As Pokémon trainers we must have total faith in our Pokémon."

"Even bad people such us ourselves deserve such a thing?" Jewelz voice faded. "Why do we deserve such trust?"

Casey flew down to where his sister was and now both were looking eye to eye in the high mountain sky. Tears were running down her face as his own made their way down his face. He wiped his sister's tears away as he shook his head.

"I don't know. I just don't know." He looked away from her face as soon a huge flying ship showed from the distance. Looking towards the same direction, Jewelz watched it silently.

Drying the last of her tears she placed the shades that hid their emotions well. It gave them the same silhouette as the people working under Hunter J. They shared the same face; the same dull expression. But there was nothing they could do. This was their life. This is who they were. Trying to imagine a different outcome seemed wrong, unfair and confusing.

This is who they had become. Choice was hardly an option to the both of them.

* * *

_January 16, 2013__  
__Johto Grand Hall_  
_3:15pm_

"Well, Miss Maple, how do you like the venue?"

"It's rather big don't you think?" the brunette spoke unconfidently.

"But the only person who has won all the Grand Festivals in the six regions deserves nothing less!" Her brother cheered. The Top Coordinator blushed at her brother's words.

"Max, there have been others before me..."

"Yea but you're like the first one in twenty years!" Max continued his cheerful expression.

Patting her brother on his shoulder, May smiled nervously before covering his mouth to prevent anything else coming from his mouth. "It's fine; I love what you're doing with the place." May complimented.

"Thank you so much Miss Maple!" The decorator blushed at May's kind words. "That means so much coming from you!" The woman bowed down at her presence before taking her leave.

As soon the decorator had left her presence, May knocked her brother behind his head lightly, "You can cut out the act Max." The brunette sighed.

"But it's true. You deserve all of this, Sis; you did work hard for this all." Max rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch, that really hurt."

But as Max looked back to where his sister once stood he had noticed she had made her way down the stairs and towards the other decorators helping decorating the huge and fancy great hall. Walking over to the first flight of stairs Max watched his sister smile and laugh with the fellow decorators as they and their Pokémon help scatter streamers on the walls.

As much he enjoyed seeing his sister being kind and having a great time, she knew she would never be the same happy sister he once knew. Max watched as his older sister raced over for the DJ and started to ramble down requests she wanted to make for the night. Max knew she would never be the same when her friends started to fade and disappear from her life as soon she won one Grand Festival after another. She hardly had time to go home and spend time with their parents. She had become _that_busy. Max sighed as he made his way down the rest of the stairs to greet his sister.

"Hey Sis," This caused for his sister to stop chatting with the DJ and to her brother. "What do you think Ash would say if he saw you now?"

May smiled as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Knowing Ash, he'll be happy for any of his friends reaching for their dreams." The brunette turned to the huge windows facing a giant lake with mountains barely visible. "I just wished he would come back from his journey and say hi once in awhile." May sighed. She turned back to face Max. "Well we better get ready; we have a party to get ready for."

"Just promise you won't dance like last time." Her younger brother sighed. "I swear those dance moves of yours are rather..." Max paused after seeing the irritated grin all over her sister's face. Max swallowed hard, "Never mind,"

* * *

_January 16, 2013__  
__Mount Silver_  
_5:30pm_

"Casey, you take longer to dress than Jewelz here. Are you having trouble putting on your tie again?" J yelled as she waited patiently down stairs. Taking a minute to calm down, both girls downstairs could hear the sound of a young man tripping over his own two feet and falling down a flight of stairs. J rubbed her temples at the boy's clumsy footwork. "And to believe you're my best Pokémon hunter out there..."

"It's the shoes I promise!" Casey waved his arms in the air. "I'm used to wearing sneakers and all!" Casey began to explain.

J looked down at the young adult and pulled him onto his feet by his shoulders and dusted his shoulders. She soon noticed his tie was still untied. She reached for the red tie and within a minute or so, the tie was complete. "You really need to learn how to tie your own tie Casey." The bounty hunter sighed once more.

Casey held onto his own tie, "I just don't understand why we have to talk so fancy to the investors, can't we just do the job and leave?"

"If we do that, Sis would lose millions and we might get caught." Jewelz explained as she carefully walked in her high heels. "And plus, all you have to do is talk until the Top Coordinator shows up, we aim our little fancy beams at their Pokémon and leave." The female thief explained. "You can talk to the investors for at least half an hour and eat or have a battle with a few trainers there to pass the time or something." The woman explained.

"Well if you put it in that way, it doesn't sound so bad."

"Well then Casey and Jewelz. We'll be taking a ride in one of my planes. We'll be arriving at the venue within an hour." Hunter J explained as she dusted her long black dress. "I'll be outside, don't keep me waiting, you know me too well."

The young adults nodded and watched silently as J left the building leaving the other two to prepare for the huge event. Jewelz twirled around in the spot as before resting back on one of the 'L' shape couches in the living room, her red knee length dress falling behind. Casey looked up towards the staircase as a certain giant rat made his was down the stairs with a black bowtie wrapped around his neck. The rat waved his tail in the air before running towards his trainer and tackling him onto the ground in happiness.

"Hey calm down, J will kill me if she finds my suit all dirty before leaving the house." Raichu quickly jumped off his trainer.

"Rai." His ears dropped down, saying sorry in his own language. Jewelz smiled as she rose to her feet and helped Casey onto his. The man smiled his thanks.

"Hey Casey," Jewelz began a new conversation. Casey looked from the entrance of the door back to his good friend. "Do you ever remember your days as a Pokémon trainer?"

Readjusting his tie, the young male shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, no, I was only ten when J took me in. I've live longer as a Pokémon hunter than a Pokémon trainer."

"Nothing at all, that is rather odd despite all the stories J has told me."

Jewelz could hear Casey break into laughter. "Isn't it funny that J remembers more about my journey as a Pokémon trainer than me?" Casey continued to laugh. Jewelz watched on as she noticed a slight sadness in his voice.

"Do you miss those days? I mean the ones you can remember?"

The woman waited as she watched Casey turn to face the porch. The sun began to set as the moon become visible in the orange lit sky. She noticed how silent her brother had become. His Raichu looked up to him with confusion at why his trainer was suddenly quiet, rubbing his eyes to prevent any tears from coming.

"I would if I could remember them." Casey paused for a moment. "Anyway they all happened thirteen years ago. I was only ten back then, I could hardly recall a thing. I mean, you don't remember everything you do when you are a child now do you?"

Jewelz placed her finger on her chin and began to ponder. "I guess." She tilted her head in confusion. "But just the way you reacted when we got our brief from Sis, I was convinced you had some sort of flashback of your past, you know, like in the movies."

Casey softly patted his sister's cheeks and smiled at her wild imagination. "I remember a few things, but they aren't that great, a few battles here and there, nothing special."

"Even still, you have to tell me!" The woman pouted. "No matter how dull, I want to know who you use to be before we both became hunters. Our past is just as important as our future."

"Well maybe I could tell you one on the way." The man suggested. He could see how excited Jewelz was to hear his story. Casey smiled which only convince him to share one story with her as soon they made their way to J and to her private plane.

The hunter took one glance back through the glass double doors, pass the porch and at the Mountain View, the sky starting to get darker as the minutes passed by. Pass the mountains, bright lights could be seen behind them. There he could imagine people dancing and having a wonderful time, Pokémon battles would happen in the rich furnished gardens while others would be taking strolls in the night. There rich and expensive meals would be served on huge platters and on long tables would be filled with all sorts of food.

He never liked the rich life; he just missed the people that made it worth living. The fame, the joy and happy times, it made any situation bearable and even enjoyable. But now with the limited happiness he could have due to his new life, Casey had no choice but to forget those times, those times when he was happy.

Of course, Casey still enjoyed his life now and even though he felt guilty stealing Pokémon from their original trainers he could barely remember the days of his young self, travelling down endless routes and battling trainers along the way. His years were spent growing up as to become J's new hunter. He couldn't help but admit the love of the challenge and adrenaline his new life brought. Like a child in a candy store, the idea was exhilarating and Jewelz just made it more addictive.

But he couldn't help but wonder if anybody on the other side still remembered him and dwell on past memories and false hope that he would ever come back home.

He wasn't coming home and he needed to tell them all, tonight.

* * *

_January 16, 2013__  
__Johto Grand Hall_  
_6:30 p.m._

Casey and Jewelz couldn't believe how huge the grand hall was. The cream walls turned golden with all the lighting everywhere and the chandeliers looked like they were made out of diamonds. The rich and powerful passed them as they entered into the entrance as they made their way to talk to the others in the room. Casey found it rather amazing that they could all recognize one another passed the mask they were all required to wear.

But before they could take in the view of the highly decorated hall, a suited body guard stood in front holding notes of who can enter. The idea of security or any sort of law enforcement couldn't help but make them nervous. J sighed and pushed them forward to the guard slightly.

"Don't act like you're in trouble." J spoke. "Don't act suspicious."

"We're not; the place is just so huge and so high class!" Jewelz explained in a cheerful tone.

J sighed. "Just do your job. I'll be watching from the sides." She walked over to the body guard. "J Hantā," She pointed back to her two apprentices behind her. "These are my children, Raven and Ruubi; we received an invitation since we are major shareholders in this year's Johto Grand Festival." J explained to the guard in a formal manner.

"Of course," The guard skimmed read though the list until he crossed with the Hantā surname. "Please, come in and please remember to put your masks on. This is a masquerade ball after all.

J nodded her thanks and so did Jewelz and Casey as they kept their distance with J rather close. The hall was much bigger than what it looked like from the entrance hall and was even more spectacular. As they entered the main hall did they trio slip their masks on. Everyone all wore their fanciest attire; all of ballroom attire. A highly paid Orchestra played soft music as people made to their tables, the bar or with friends to talk to.

Chandeliers shined in all their glory as the decorations blended well with the fancy occasion. Everyone all had their masks on; some required to be held up by a stick while others held by a strap. Casey soon felt J's hand on his shoulder. "I'll be watching the both of you." She whispered as the two watched J walk towards the bar counter.

"Why is Sis always so creepy?" Jewelz shuddered.

Casey shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't recognize her if she was any less."

"True that." Jewelz looked around the place and noticed the meals had just been served on the tables. "I'm going to treat myself to some treats. I'll see you later." His sister quickly rushed down the flight of stairs and towards the desserts table.

Looking down the hall, people from all walks of life was either walking to the bar counter or standing by the hallway chattering with friends. Dusting his black suit a waiter passed him by holding a tray of drinks. Calling the waiter to him, Casey picked a drink and walked down the halls to get a better understanding of the huge building.

The hunter observed the people passing him by while enjoying his drink. He wasn't a heavy drinker but the ways J raised him he needed to act until their mission was over.

"You alright there?"

Looking over to his right he noticed a man with a mask on was talking to him, he too was drinking the same drink as he was. Casey nodded. But this didn't case the strange man to leave. He remembered J teaching him that if anybody approached him he needed to shake them off him as quickly as possible. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Well you do now." The man teased him. He seemed to be at least two years younger than he was. "My name is Max Maple, the younger brother of May, the winner of the Johto Grand Festival recently."

Casey choked on his drink as Max explained himself before putting up a smile on his face. "Um, yes I've heard of your sister's triumphs. She is really talented."

Max nodded. "I don't have the same talents as my sister since I'm now a Battle Frontier Brain at the Battle frontier in Kanto."

Taking a sip from his wine, "I've heard that is where the strongest trainers go to test their skills as Pokémon trainers."

"Yes, have you gone there yourselves? Not much people of the public know about the place."

Finishing off his drink, Casey sighed. "No, I'm not a Pokémon trainer you see."

This surprised Max; he had never met anyone that had never been a Pokémon trainer in their whole life. He understood if some started at a later age but to never consider being a trainer really surprised the frontier brain.

Casey continued, "I do own a few Pokémon of my own. You see I'm a simple investor like my mother." He grinned. Casey reached for a Pokeball and released his Butterfree. He cooed his name before landing on his trainer's head.

"I see, but why didn't you ever consider becoming a Pokémon trainer?" Max asked.

"Just isn't my thing, to travel months on end and having no idea where you'll be heading with the chance of running into horrible things. I can barely survive going out for camp for a week." The hunter joked. Casey soon saw Jewelz heading his way. She soon made his way to him and stood by his side.

"Oh there you are _honey."_Jewelz spoke; she could see how confused Casey was with her words. Jewelz grabbed onto his arm and tugged on it harshly. "Your mother called me to tell that the event is about to start. Their hands intertwined. "Now let's go _babe."_Jewelz teased once more.

"Um, Max if you excuse me, my fiancé and I have to leave." Casey explained, slightly nervous and confused. Casey could see Max nod as the two took their leave. When the close was clear Casey released his grip from his friend that he was close enough to see as his own sister. "The hell?!" He barked.

"I was watching from the dessert stand and saw you were having trouble shaking that guy-Max off so I came in to help."

"I. Was. Fine." Casey explained bitterly. He felt Jewelz patting his shoulders with a grin.

"Sure you were brother, sure you were."

* * *

_January 16, 2013__  
__Johto Grand Hall_  
_6:45pm_

"Ladies and gentlemen," A loud voice broke everyone into silence. "Please take your seats as the winner of our Grand Festival will be showing up shortly!" The announcer cheered, an applause followed.

May splashed water over her face as she cupped her hands and placed them under the tap to wet her face again. This was her sixth Grand Festival cup and longest to get but she was glad she finally got it, now she could finally retire. Reaching for paper towels May dried her face before placing light makeup on her face. Every Grand Festival celebration always gave her the nerves, even more since this was also the evening where she would announce her retirement.

"She's won a total of six grand festivals in her long amazing thirteen year career. Starting at age ten, May's talents quickly improved over the years before winning her first Grand Festival in Sinnoh. Before that she came Top 8 in her home region of Hoenn before reaching Top 4 in Kanto. After that, May Maple hardly lost a grand festival since!" May could hear her life story called through the speakers placed all over the place.

It was true that she hardly lost any grand festivals after her lost in Kanto and her name soon became household name, there was a time where she had to fight against her good friend Dawn for the Sinnoh title. She too reached popularity in her region and was starting to be well known in Johto.

"May, are you ready?" Her brother's voice called from the other end. "They're waiting for you,"

"Um, yeah, give me a minute."

"You're not upset of the cancelation of the DJ are you?"

May laughed. "No, it wouldn't fit the occasion if we went with it." She reached for her brush and began to brush her short brown hair. "I'll be there in five. Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Hearing her brother agree May reached for a small velvet bag within her handbag. She smiled as she pulled the string and the bag opened. A small item lay inside. Reaching over it, it was none other than an old ribbon cut in half. Despite its age there was hardly a scratch on the object. Holding it tight in her palm a knock on the door snapped her back from her memories with the ribbon, making it slip from her grasp.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" May yelled as she reached for her handbag and slipped her mask back on. Unlocking the door she pulled the door towards her and took a few seconds to apologize to the man who had knocked on the door and rushed passed him.

The man lifted his mask to take a better look at the woman that had rushed passed him. Her dress was navy blue with little sparkles on the lower half of her long dress. He was amazed she could run so fast in such high heels. Placing his mask back on, he walked himself into the bathroom before a small shiny object caught his attention.

Bending down to reach for it the man discovered it was a contest ribbon cut in half and there was hardly any damage done to it. Having time to remember her clothing and little of her face the man held the ribbon tightly behind slipping it into his deep pockets.

* * *

_January 16, 2013__  
__Johto Grand Hall_  
_7:05 p.m._

A huge applause greeted May as soon she made her way to the grand hall. A nervous smile was brought to her lips as the announcer handed the brunette the microphone. The guests clapped once more as she brought the object near her lips preparing for her speech.

"Hello everyone and thank you so much for coming to this wonderful celebration tonight," May began. "I have been to too many Grand Festival celebrations over my thirteen year career but nothing as grand as this so thank you to the organizers." The crowd clapped at the efforts of the organizers. "Anyway I don't think I need to repeat my past life since the announcer here did a good job doing it for me. I don't know if I've told this publicly but I never liked Pokémon at first, in fact I disliked them despite being a child of a gym leader."

May looked up to the slideshow begin played above her on a clear wall, there it showed her as a child and her battles and winnings. Looking back to the crowd, "It's funny to think that I use to be that now and you must be thinking how on earth I came to like them." May laughed at her old self, "There was a certain friend that taught me how to like them and showed me that Pokémon aren't that bad and can become your greatest friends if you treat them right." Taking a glance back at the full moon the giant windows produced. "If only my friend would take a break from his long journey so I could thank him endlessly." Looking back at the crowd she handed the microphone to the announcer.

"And like always, you may have the honor to challenge Miss May to a one on one battle." The announcer paused for a moment, "Is there anyone willing enough to challenge May to a battle?"

The crowd stayed silent as in May's past battles nobody was able to defeat her Pokémon and her stunning combinations. May sighed knowing there was nobody confident enough to battle her. When she made was made up a young man in a suit stood from the crowd with a Butterfree sitting nicely on his head.

"I would love to have the honors of battling Miss Maple." The man spoke.

May recognized the man from their earlier quick encounter in the bathroom a few minutes ago. May took a sigh of relief; May couldn't help but jump in her spot a little before getting herself together.

"Thank you sir,"

The man smiled and laughed slightly, "Please don't call me that, I'm not that older than from you Miss Maple. I'm twenty three just like you. I hope you don't mind me saying your age out like that." He apologized,

"No it's fine. I've had the media release more false rumors from me than my age." Both shared a small laugh together.

"Well let's get the annual Grand Festival Celebration Battle begin!" The announcer cheered. The crowd joined her excitement.

Both adults took their place on the end of the field where the outlines were displayed by computers. The Butterfree on the man's head fluttered his wings in excitement as it flew into the battle field. May reached for her Pokeball and threw it high into the air and blue light was seen escape the small machine. It only took seconds for the blue light to form no other then the well known ice fox, Glaceon. It was her trump card and being an ice type it could produce one of the most fantastic combinations.

"Normally I would send my Pokémon first into battle but you seem happy with your choice."

"Well, Butterfree is a fan of yours; he really wanted to battle you." The man replied back to the Top Coordinator.

"You do know you're quite at a disadvantage." May reminded. "Alright then, Glaceon strike first with Ice shard!"

"Butterfree you know what to do." The man spoke as he snapped his fingers.

The butterfly Pokémon quickly moved its wings at high speeds causing the ice shards to break or dissolved before it could ever reach him. The crowd and May were left in awe. The move was known as Bug Buzz. "You see Miss Maple, where I come from we do battles a little _differently."_May's rival snapped his fingers again and suddenly Butterfree started to dance mystically. Going from what she could see, it was using Quiver Dance.

"Stop the dance with Ice shard again Glaceon!" May yelled.

Glaceon opened her mouth and released a wave of ice shards towards the Butterfree; but due to having high speed thanks to Quiver Dance, it was able to dodge the normally fast move with ease. The glitter and sparkles from the dance shined on its wings, making dodging the shards beautiful.

"Stop Butterfree's movement by making it hail!" May yelled. _'At least that will give it less room to fly about.'_

The ice fox roared and soon hail was showered through the hall, making the crowd move back and watch from a distance. She watched as the bug type was slowly returning to ground from all the hailstones falling on him. Soon May heard the man click his fingers again and as soon the butterfly Pokémon landed, it wrapped its small body with its huge white and black wings. An aura was seen around the flying type before it quickly opened its wings once more.

"It seems you 'told' you friend to use Rest." May complimented her opponent. "I admire you ability to battle without the use of words."

The man readjusted his mask and smiled. "You have to thank my sister for that."

His last words puzzled May before feeling a huge gust of wind blow through the hall, with one eye open she saw the butterfly Pokémon flapping his wings to create a powerful gust of tailwind. She heard another click coming for the masked man and the flying type moved its wings once more, sending repulsive winds at them, due to its high speed and the tail wind still about in the room it caused Glaceon to fly off its feet and pushing May a step or two back.

"Glaceon!" She screamed.

The man clicked his fingers once more which told his Pokémon to use a powerful Psychic attack on the fox. Its red wide eyes glowed neon pink and said pink aura surrounded the ice type as it started to float high above the ground.

"Now!" He barked.

As soon his words echoed throughout the hall; the roof they was under suddenly smashed open, causing the two of them to look up and Butterfree's attack to be cancelled out. May smiled and caught the man's attention from the battle. "Ice beam now Glaceon!"

A thin beam of ice was sent from the ice type to her opponent, but due to her yelling the attack her rival was able to click his fingers and his Pokémon flew to dodge the attack, but it was too late as the Ice Beam attack froze its left wing, sending it onto the ground.

"Clever." He muttered. "But this battle is over." He looked up through the hole on the roof and saw a beam of fire heading down their way. His eyes widen as he looked back and saw Butterfree still unable to remove the ice stuck on his wings. Rushing over he picked up his Pokémon before jumping to the side to dodge the beam of fire.

May and Glaceon were sent flying from the area of effect of Flamethrower as dust and debris were sent throughout the hall, sending the people into a state of panic, causing them all to leave from windows or doors of any kind. Opening her eyes she could see the man was back on his feet and the ice covering Butterfree's wing was half removed. The man rose to his feet and quickly removed his mask. May did the same.

With one wing not damaged from Glaceon's Ice Beam attack his trainer placed him on his head as he blew the smoke away, as May made to her feet she noticed her Glaceon was nowhere in sight. But it didn't take too long for her to find her. Her eyes widen at her discovery.

"Glaceon!" May cried as she discovered her ice type had turned to stone. She could see feet right beside her petrified Pokémon. The smoke subsided as May saw a shining object being thrown at her. Catching it she discovered it was no other than her ribbon; she had no idea she had lost it. Looking back up at the man she was now able to see his face. She was having trouble to speak.

Now having no ice on his wings, Butterfree flew high up in the air and caused May to be thrown across the room like a doll. Opening her eyes she could see a certain a girl with shoulder length black hair in a knee length red dress riding an Altaria. Soon May felt her body bounded to a ground when a huge spider web covered her body. A woman came from another direction wearing a long black gown and silver short hair came into her view with an Ariados by her side.

"Well done Raven." J complimented the hunter. "You have redeemed yourself." May noticed Raven looking away, a sense of guilt poured over him.

"Raven..." May softly spoke, "So it was you who came here five years ago," May softly muttered.

She could see the other female companion reaching over for her stoned Glaceon but Raven outstretched his arm, telling her not to do so. He kept his eyes stuck on the brunette who watched at him in utter horror. Picking up the stoned ice type Raven released his Salamence to the field and made his way up onto his dragon type. He looked back at May as J made her way onto his Pokémon.

"It's nice to see you finally reached your dreams, May." He spoke with a slight cheer. He rubbed his eyes before putting his mask back on. With a light tap on Salamence's neck he started to flap his ruby wings and the three took high into the air.

Quickly removing the web from her body May rushed over to where she saw the thieves steal with her Pokémon with tears running down her face.

"ASH!" May screamed. "ASH!" the brunette fell down to her knees as her tears continued to fall before looking up through the hole. "Ash!" May screamed but knew he could no longer hear her. She simply fell to silence as her brother who was helping people leave the hall came back to her; he too saw May's confrontation with her former mentor.

He finally came home, like he promised her five years ago.

* * *

**A/N: **New story that was meant to be a oneshot. I um, liked it so much I've extended it. Oh, there will be only one OC in this story. I know some people hate me for adding a OC but I haven't added a OC in years.

And also I want to tahnks EmeraldFlower for being my beta reading. Salamat po!


	2. Find Me

Chapter Two: Find Me

_January 16, 2013  
Johto Grand Festival Hall  
7:15pm_

It had only been ten minutes since May had been reunited with Ash but her throat had already turned dry and her screams had become raspy, so dry Max could no longer understand what her sister was saying. Dust was all over her dress due to having the roof nearly collapse on her and her hair was everywhere. Her eyes were filled with shock as her tears finally stopped and her cheeks had turned as dry as her voice. Falling to her knees May's trembling hands were placed where her heart laid; her bloodshot retuning back up to the night sky.

Media started to crowd around the huge grand hall but a wall of police blocked all possible ways to enter the building. May sat on the destroyed battlefield dumbfounded as her younger brother made small steps towards his destroyed sister. He could hear his sister's cries once more as he kneeled down to her height. Max could see May was holding onto her half ribbon so tight that if she held it any tighter her fingers would bleed. Reaching over Max placed his hands on his sisters, causing May to look at him and with no words the top coordinator cried in her younger brother's arms.

Staying silent seemed the only right thing to do as Max looked up the night lit sky and couldn't believe how quiet it had become in only ten minutes.

Ash, which was the name her sister was screaming endlessly up towards the sky before the name was no longer, was recognizable due to how dry May's voice became. Ash was the man he looked up to when he was a child and even promised him that they would have a battle once they meet again, but eight years had passed and that promise was still not fulfilled. Ash was the man he wanted to be, but after seeing what he had become, Max took those words back. He didn't want to become a criminal or as cold as he showed tonight.

Speaking his name was just as foreign as he looked. Max cussed underneath his breathe that the man he spoke to earlier was no other than Ash. Why couldn't he tell it earlier? Max soon answered his own question; it was because the Ash he knew was no longer there. _His_Ash was gone.

"Max?" Looking down Max noticed his sister had finally stopped crying and now was out of his arms. "Thank you."

"Um, no probs Sis," Max spoke in confusion. He watched as May silently rose back to her feet and walked away from the destroyed battle field. She continued to walk until a police officer rushed to her aid. Max knew May was in no mood to answer questions after their shocking reunion with their old companion Ash.

May's sapphire eyes stayed empty as she answered the most basic questions the officer asked her. She kept her composure and acted professional even in her broken self. She was even able to pull off a smile she would show to the media every time she was asked for interviews. That smile was fake.

"So did you recognise the man you battled Miss Maple?"

Like glass smashing as it hit the ground, so did May. Her eyes covered in fear and shock as she covered her mouth and took a step or two back. Her pace of breathing was increased as Max rushed to his sister's aid. Holding her in place, Max looked towards the police officer.

"No, she was just screaming to get her Glaceon back." Max quickly spoke a white lie.

"But she was-"

Max shook his head as wrapped his arms around his sister who still was in a state of shock. "I appreciate your concern but my sister is in no mood to answer such detailed questions. Her prized and treasured Glaceon got stolen and that roof nearly killed them both!" Max tried to keep himself together and waited for the officer to leave with their information before turning back to his sister. "May," He muttered.

Rubbing her eyes May looked up to her brother, "Thank you Max, for not telling them the truth."

Max was surprised that May knew that he saw Ash as well with two female companions by his side and escaping on their dragon types. Max dropped his arms and made way for his sister to walk out, taking time to breathe.

A roof nearly fell on her and her dearest Glaceon only to see it turn into stone. There side by side her petrified ice type was no other than her mentor and dear friend Ash. She thought for a moment he was undercover and knew about the robbery and was going to save the day as usual; just like in the good old days. But as soon she saw Ash take off on his Salamence with Glaceon in his arms it broke May in so many pieces that it was impossible to find them all again.

She couldn't believe Ash. Her best friend, mentor and defender to when things turned bad was completely wiped from her memory and was replaced with anew in just one night. All those memories...wasted.

"I wanted to tell the police who the man was that took Glaceon from me." May broke into a new conversation. "But I couldn't, I didn't want to see Ash hurt, I didn't want to see him out of my reach once again." May turned around to face her brother, her dress twirling around her ankles. "I'm so selfish Max. I've always have been." Her voice was dropping. "Ash wasted so many days training me to where I am today, sometimes it costed him a gym badge...do you think Ash is like that now because of me?"

Max rushed to his sister, "No, don't you ever take the blame for Ash's mistakes now!" Max shook May softly by her shoulders. "He, you and I and old enough to make our own decisions, why Ash is who he is today is something we might never understand!"

"But we need to find him Max." May pled. "His taken Glaceon from me,"

"The police can take care of that!" Max begged for his sister to forget her crazy idea. "Right now we need to go home, take some rest and think things through carefully."

"But you will promise me that you'll help me find Ash and Glaceon, together we will save Ash."

The young frontier brain was left speechless. He wished now his sister had some crazy and busy plan to keep her mind away from Ash and let the police do their job, but she filed for leave for a month. It could be considered perfect timing for others; to him it was horribly bad. Nothing was holding her sister back to chase Ash and save her Glaceon. He couldn't leave her sister.

"Yes, I'll help you find Ash and Glaceon but promise me that when things turn bad, you'll turn back."

May smiled and nodded towards Max. Patting her cheeks to snap herself out of her depressed state May soon looked all around the destroyed grand hall. Taking a sigh of relief May made her way up the destroyed stairs and out of the building where more police officers helped her out of the building. Max turned back to the night sky as he removed his glasses. Using his white shirt from underneath his suit he cleaned the lens before seeing tears falling onto them.

Folding his glasses the young man rubbed his eyes before placing the glasses back on. Turning around he noticed a police officer had come to him to help him guide out of the building. Accepting their help Max was guided out. Taking one more glance at the giant room the frontier brain sighed.

He had no answers for what just happened tonight, nobody did.

* * *

_January 16, 2013  
Destination Unknown  
8:00pm_

"Fantastic job Raven and Ruubi, you have redeemed yourself to me Raven."

Ash ignored J's compliment as he looked around him and saw he was in the long hallway with cages of Pokémon turned into stone by their sides. From the smallest Pokémon to the very largest; all frozen in time. Turning to his right stood another Pokémon he had turned to stone. Letting his fingers slip through the bars Ash was able to touch the cheek of the Pokémon with his fingertips before pulling back. He couldn't do it. It was too painful to look back or even stare at it any longer. He instead caught up to the pace of J and Jewelz who was placing more of the stoned Pokémon they stole into cages that fitted their size.

J stood firm and strong with her hands behind her back as she glared at her two apprentices, one doing as she was told as another stood there emotionless. Removing her glasses her pose was interrupted. "Raven, why aren't you doing your job?"

Taking a few seconds to reply, Ash came up with his answer. "I'm a hunter, not some maid of yours." The teenager spoke bitterly. "I'm not your maid so I refuse to do it."

This caused J to erupt into all sorts of emotions, but mainly anger as she ripped the shades off her face and slapped the young teen. The force was strong enough to make Ash fall off his feet, causing some of the caged doors to open and letting stoned Pokémon fall and smash into tiny pieces of rock. Ash saw another fall due to his impact as they fell down. He closed his eyes at the idea of Pokémon dying on him and curled into a ball as his 'sister' held J in one place.

"Please sister! Stop this!" Jewelz cried. "Please!"

The older woman shrugged the young hunter off of her as she picked up the nervous and petrified teen by his shirt. Ash placed his hands where J had her grip on him and tried to escape greatly but failed. Opening his eyes Ash feared the death stare J always gave to him as a child, after living with her for eight year it still frightened him deeply.

"Don't you start to get rebellious just because you saw your old friends again!" J spat as she threw Ash back down on the steel floor. J could see the fear Ash had towards her; she smiled as she enjoyed having so much power over him and his dear friend who was just as afraid as he was. "Your life as a pity Pokémon trainer is over. Why treasure such little memories of those days?" J spat. "You have lived longer as my 'child' than some pitiful Pokémon trainer who reaches for a goal that doesn't even exist!"

Ash pushed his body up to his knees but fell back down on his stomach, opening his eyes to only see J was still upset at him.

"You are mine Ash Ketchum. Your skills, your life, your name belong to me."

The infamous hunter walked over to one locked cage and pressed a few numbers on the number pad and the door flew open. In the hands of the hunter was a stoned Corphish. Her hands teasing as she outlined the shape of the water type. Ash's body shook in fear knowing what would happen next.

"Please...don't." The trainer begged.

"When you play with fire you will get burnt." J spoke in a devil like tone.

And right after she spoke, the water type slipped out of her grasp and crashing down on the ground beneath her, smashing into tiny fragments of rock. Ash closed his eyes as his clenched his fists at the thought Corphish was now gone; dead. Looking up J was doing the same thing and unlocking another cage where his Pokémon laid. This time it was Scraggy in her hands. Yet again she held the stoned Pokémon like a toy and threw it up in the air many times, giving the impression she was going to let the Pokémon fall and crash.

Looking at Jewelz the older hunter broke into laughter at the two frightened hunters. Placing Scraggy back into his cage, J locked the door and pressed a new number combination into the number pad. Light suddenly engulfed the small fighting type and within seconds it was no longer stoned. It was alive. Tears could be seen running down Ash's cheeks to see he had finally saved Scraggy. The confused baby pokemon held onto the bars and shook them as J smiled at the one's antics.

"Take him." J turned to Ash and saw his was on the ground still. Taking a deep sigh J punched in a different number code to unlock the door and picked up the fighting type by the loose skin it always held onto. J threw back Ash's Pokémon like a toy as Ash caught the little one into his arms just in time.

Scraggy stayed confused as J walked passed her highly ranked hunter as Ash held his only fighting type tightly. Flicking her shades back on J looked at the two of her hunters before walking out of them both, closing the door behind them.

When the close was clear Ash broke into tears and he began to weep loudly as Scraggy stayed still in his trainer's arms. He didn't understand where he was or what was happening. All he knew he that he was back with his trainer and was alive. He could hear mutters while in his stoned state but the voices were never cleared. They were always blurry.

Jewelz crawled to her friend before wrapping her arms around the man she was close enough to call her family. She had no Pokémon J had under her control so she couldn't understand the pain to see a Pokémon you trained so hard to die in front of her. Pulling back she saw Ash looking back at her with a faint smile. Rubbing his tears away he looked back at his Pokémon.

J would always reward him one of his Pokémon back after completing a set of missions for her. At first he thought he'll do them as quickly as she did but each mission took weeks to prepare for, some even longer. Some missions took longer to convince J to return his Pokémon back to him but they were always one at a time. When he would fail she would destroy two or three at a time. He was lucky he only lost one tonight.

* * *

_December 28 2000  
Locked storage room  
10:00am_

Ash stayed quiet, nearly as quiet as the strange female companion he was with. The little window poured in thin rays of sunlight into the room as Ash watched it with envy. At least the rays of sunlight were able to roam wherever they pleased; he on the other hand had that privilege striped from overnight. Embracing his knees Ash buried his face behind his knees as the memory of the night he was taken played in his mind.

He had been caught before but he had never lost hope. He would always tell his friends they would make it out alive and would take down the bad guys at the same time. But this one was different, he just knew it.

The night was long when they came for him as his friends woke him from his slumber to see masked men were reaching for him. Their Pokémon stoned with devices only Ash knew about. Reaching for his bag his friends pulled his arm back and the bag was kicked by one of the men. Looking into their eyes spoke all. If any of his Pokémon were released to battle they would turn to stone and only stolen for their leader; J. Slipping on his runners the three of them rushed it, keeping any more Pokémon in their balls to keep them alive.

But it was no use, when one fell so did the other and he now faced her alone. His Pokémon heard his friend's calls of help and escaped through their balls. They were only able to send an attack or two before being frozen with stone before being crushed in that form. Ash gasped as he held Pikachu tightly in his arms, taking a step or two back.

Once stone was broken it was near impossible to become whole again.

A soft hand was placed on his shoulder that reminded Ash he needed to return to reality. Playing the night he got captured was no use. The doors of the storage room flew open unexpectedly and the same men that caught him on that faithful night reached for him and the mime child. They struggled to escaped but the men's grip on them was to strong as both just waited until their trip through the strange hallways ended.

But Ash knew those steel walls and flooring. He was no other than on Hunter J's ship. He had been on it before trying to take down the hunter. Last he heard she and her crew onboard died at sea.

A thump on the ground grabbed Ash out of his past and back into the future. From the floor up he looked and saw it was no other than hunter J herself in front of her and the girl she named Ruubi. The men dragged the children to their feet as his eyes locked with J. The men held them back by holding the children's arms behind their back. They could wriggle all their want; they weren't going to escape any time soon.

Pinching his cheeks together, the hunter smiled. "Your finally mine you little brat." J released her grip on the boy in a harsh manner. "I finally can put you to good use."

"What are you on about?!" Ash yelled. "Why are you alive? They all said you died at sea!"

"How I 'died' is none of your business you little child." Hunter J removed her shades and produced a smile only the devil could make. "For meddling into my affairs you shall now pay the price."

"I have no money to give to you."

J broke into laughter before pulling herself together again. "I don't need your cheap change compared to the money I get on a daily basis. You shall pay me by giving your life to me."

Ash stood silent in fear. Death, was going to be the price he was going to pay just for doing the right thing and taking her down? Ash sighed at the idea. "I don't want to die..."

"Not that kind of death little boy," Ash looked back up the silver hair woman. "Death as in you shall work by me for the rest of your pity life. Death as in you shall suffer under a new name, a new look and a new life. I shall kill you, your dream and even your friends and family if you do not obey."

Ash dropped his head down while trying to keep himself together. Without looking back at the older woman, "Then why is Ruubi here? Has she done anything wrong to you?"

"Nothing compare to you." J walked over to the stuttering child. "She just has _certain _skills that made her an interest to me. Just like your skills as a talented Pokémon trainer, you shall use those skills for me."

"To hell with that!" Ash yelled. His ability to control his emotions was now out of his reach. "I'll never work for you!"

The hunter smiled to hear those words come from the trainer's lips as she suddenly clicked her fingers. A screen behind her lit up and there was his current Pokémon frozen in stone. Behind them were men with baseball bats and other interpretations of the weapon in their hands. Another click was heard and one Pokémon was turned into dust within the timeframe of a few seconds. Fear was sent all through Ash's body.

"Now will you listen me you little child?" J asked. When no response was heard another Pokémon that was turned into stone was smashed right in front of the trainer's own two eyes. "Now?!" She screamed as another was destroyed every time her fingers would make contact.

"STOP!" Ash cried. Looking at her hand he saw she was ready to snap her fingers again. "I'll...do it."

The trainer could hear the mocking laughter J made after he had agreed to her terms. Ash could no longer stop the tears running down his face as three of his Pokémon were killed due to his ignorance. The men slipped their grasp from him and the silent child as J pointed them to leave. As Ruubi raced over to comfort the boy Ash continued to cry even more.

He was only a child, a ten year old child. He could of never expected his life to change so much and so quickly. Ash looked back up at the hunter as her smile only grew bigger.

"Your code name boy," J stomped her feet. "Tell me your name."

"Aahh..." Ash began, he looked up briefly at J, and he sighed. "Raven," He muttered softly. "Raven Hantā,"

Looking back to the screen Ash noticed he had only saved one Pokémon.

That Pokémon was Scraggy.

* * *

_January 17 2013  
Johto Apartments  
Room 149  
9:30am_

"Mom, May is fine she's just a little tired!"

"I want to hear those words from my own chid, give the phone to your sister!"

Giving Max no choice he turned to face his older sister who was silently watching the television in front of the the bed. Her eyes as empty as before, Max knew May was lost in her own thoughts. Giving out a sigh Max turned his back and returned to his heated conversation with his mother.

The ads finished and the main program returned back to the television. An image of a brunette wearing a long navy blue dress was seen screaming up to the hole in the roof. Words on the bottom of the screen wrote different titles such as 'Top Coordinator now a victim of Pokémon theft' or 'Grand celebration turned into grand disaster!"' Images changed from video to still photos quickly before they started to get repetitive as the new reporters spoke over the images and video. Not one image showed Ash or the two strange companions he was with. May sighed as she turned around and tucked herself into bed.

"Mom, if you could only see sis right now, she isn't in the best shape to talk to anyone, even me."

"Just what happened that cause my daughter to turn into a mime? What happened to her Max?" Caroline continued to yell towards her son. Max could hear his father trying to calm Caroline down.

Max's tongue froze before gathering the courage to speak. For his sister's sake he couldn't tell their mother that Ash was not on his journey like he had told them five years ago during his brief visit. "Glaceon was stolen from her last night by a trio of thieves."

"What?!"

"I'll call you and dad tonight. Maybe then May might feel like talking."And with that Max ended the call. He turned to see his sister was now on her feet and putting her shoes on. Ending the call Max walked over to May. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"You sure you're all good after what happened last night?"

May nodded. "I'm fine. I'll just take a short walk around Mount Silver. I heard it looks great during the warmer months of the year."

"Still, it gets quite chilly up high in the mountains even in the summer. Imagine winter?" Max shuddered at the idea of living somewhere so cold. "I can't believe people actually live up there."

"I'll be back maybe in half an hour or an hour." May patted her brother on the head before putting on a smile.

With that gentle smile it convinced Max that letting her sister go for a simple walk was the right decision. He watched as his older sister walked out on him to take a gentle stroll near the base of Mount Silver.

But something told him he should have held her back.

* * *

_January 17 2013  
Mount Silver – Hantā Residences  
9:30am_

Opening his eyes Ash discovered his nightmare didn't end from last night. He was still living under the same roof as J, the woman who murdered his poor Corphish right in front of his eyes. Embracing Scraggy closer to him he closed his eyes once more.

He couldn't run even if J was ever caught she would drag him down with her. That was who she was and there was nothing he or his 'sister' could ever do about it.

The little fighting type patted his trainer's cheeks to snap him out of his thoughts, knowing that didn't work Scraggy resorted to what his trainer knew him by. He crashed his head into his trainer that sent him flying out of his bed. Scraggy smiled knowing he didn't lose his touch with Headbutt. Ash held his head to where Scraggy used a powerful Headbutt on him. The impact from him falling out of bed and straight into the wall caused his Raichu to wake up.

"Rai?" The huge mouse questioned as he made his way to his trainer. He only knew one Pokémon that could use such a powerful Headbutt. Turning back to the bed the mouse smiled to see Scraggy was finally reunited with them.

"Gees, thanks for the concern guys," Ash spoke in a sarcastic manner as he rubbed his sore forehead. He watched as Raichu walked up to Scraggy but due to his evolution Scraggy was more intimidated rather than joyful to see his old friend again.

Scraggy jumped off the bed before lunging at the electric type sending Raichu to crash into the wall just like his trainer. Ash soon rose onto his knees with arms outstretched, protecting Raichu from another of Scraggy's attacks.

"Relax Scraggy! Raichu isn't an enemy!" Ash quickly explained. Scraggy soon stopped sending another powerful Headbutt at Raichu. "This is Pikachu his just," Ash took in a moment to take a breath of air. "Pikachu evolved!" There was a sense of grief behind the words he spoke. He turned to his old friend and patted his head. "There, there, everything is alright."

The shedding Pokémon eyes started to water as he rushed over to Raichu to give an embrace at Raichu. Raichu gave a warm smile and comforted his friend by patting his back lightly. Raichu looked back up at his trainer and smiled at him to.

The door suddenly flew wide open which caused the trio to look towards that direction. There stood a worried Jewelz. "What the hell happened here?" She barked.

"Nothing major!" Ash explained. "Scraggy just returned to some old habits I thought he would grow out of." Ash gave an intimidating glare at the fighting type. Scraggy shuddered.

"I see." Jewelz stared at them in a confused manner. "Anyway Sis has given us the afternoon off before sending us on another assignment tonight. She says use your time well."

Ash rose to his feet while rubbing his sore head. "If she thinks giving me a few hours off after what she did last night then she's wrong. Time off isn't going to get the lives of Corphish and my other Pokémon back now is it?" The hunter growled.

"And ignoring her isn't going to save anymore now is it?" Jewelz scolded the teen. "Proof from last night can suffice my last statement." Jewelz growled back.

As much Jewelz shared a carefree and laidback nature she could quickly turn cold and speak in a formal manner that made Ash's head spin. He knew this since them becoming friends with her in their early years was not an easy task. She would always push him back and call him insulting words whenever he would do anything. But after growing up together and raised like siblings, that cold wall soon melted away.

"The lives of your friends are literally in the hands of J and within seconds and a few numbers they'll die without even knowing it." Jewelz scolded. "I don't have to feel your pain to know what happened last night was indeed traumatising."

"Alright, alright," Ash surrendered. "Let me get dressed into something proper and we can battle or something."

The cold and formal side of Jewelz soon faded as she jumped for joy. "Now that's more like it!"

Pushing the woman out of his room Ash changed into clothes he felt more comfortable to wear than suits or a long black body coat. Within minutes Ash was changed into a simple blue shirt and navy blue cargo pants. Of course he could never leave the house without something on his head as he reached for a simple red cap with a white arch designed on the front. Ash rushed to the door while slipping on red and white sneakers before opening the door once more.

Ash noticed Jewelz had turned into a simple casual outfit as well wearing a simple white singlet, demin mini shorts with a red country jacket wrapped around her waist with long black boots on her feet.

"Ready Casey?" The teen asked.

"But don't you that isn't really my name right?" Ash asked in a confused manner. "Why do you still call me that?"

The woman tightened the jacket around her waist before looking back at Ash. "I could see the way you looked at your friend that you didn't want to return to that world so using your old name will only be painful to hear." Jewelz grinned. "And you're my brother so I don't want to see you as depressed and sad like last night." Opening her eyes she could see a warm smile across Ash's lips.

"Thanks sis."

* * *

_January 17 2013  
Mount Silver  
10:05 am_

"I should have brought at least a light jacket." May muttered as she embraced herself as a light cold wind blew past her.

Wooden boardwalks wrapped around the warmest parts of the mountain where expensive mansions stood firmly on the rocky mountain. They were mansions that only May dreamt of having and even with such a title she had she still preferred a decent apartment to live since she was always on the go. Even with the house built on the warmest side of the mountain, it did get chilly even in summer. It was a great place to live for people who hated warm weather.

But there was one mansion placed higher than the rest and made May only imagine the great view it would have up there. May sighed knowing it would take at least ten more minutes to reach the mansion and turned away until a loud explosion was heard near the huge mansion. Concerned, May rushed up the boardwalk heading to the house as it felt like the right thing to do in the cold world she lived in now.

It just seemed somebody was waiting there for her.

* * *

_January 17 2013  
Mount Silver – Outside the Hantā Residences  
10:15 am_

Jewelz clapped her hands a number of times which signalled her Cinccino to send the next attack. Its onyx eyes glowed bright as the surrounding rocks beside the scarf Pokémon floated in mid air and was aimed at Raichu at high speeds. Ash clicked his fingers as Raichu understood his signal. The mouse relaxed his body before kicking into high speeds to dodge the attack. It was an old move he taught to Raichu in their early years of their journey and was forgotten over the years. Now as a high ranked hunter speed was everything causing him to reteach his old friend the move.

Raichu dodged and the rocks missed its target. Jewelz cussed underneath her breath as she clapped once more and triggered Cinccino to use another attack. Bullet seed was seen escaping Cinccino's mouth as it chased down the speedy mouse. But with no luck not one seed landed on Raichu.

"Electro ball Raichu!" Ash screamed. "While using agility!"

Raichu opened his mouth while spinning around Cinccino at high speeds.

"Tail slap them all away! Use your high speeds to hit them back!" Jewelz cried.

Balls of lightning headed towards Cinccino's way as it was able to slap the first one away. Seconds later another one was shot at as Cinccino slapped the ball high up into the air before exploding like fireworks.

_"This is getting too complicated. You can only use tail slap five times in a row before the attack stops." _Jewelz thought to herself. "Use your tail to send dust and dirt everywhere!"

"Cin cin."

And with one clean sweep with the use of Cinccino's tail, smoke covered the battlefield making Raichu stop circling Cinccino, making Raichu scope his surroundings. The mouse could hear a number of claps before seeing Cinccino appearing from behind the dust, giving a powerful Wake-Up slap right at his face, sending Raichu tumbling down a meter or two down the mountain before getting back up his feet. Ash snapped his fingers telling Raichu to send a powerful Thunderbolt at Cinccino and with great aim it landed on the scarf Pokémon with ease.

Regaining balance, Jewelz clapped her hands as Raichu watched the earth around him have small rocks floating in mid air and one by one aimed their destination to him. Backtracking Raichu dodge one after another but the last cluster of rocks made a direct hit, sending the mouse further down into the residence area of Mount Silver.

"Raichu!" Ash screamed as he and Jewelz rushed down the cliffs edge only to be greeted with a familiar face.

By the side of Raichu who was just rising up to his feet was the same brunette they had stolen from, her face just as frozen as the two teens staring down at her. Ash dreaded in fear when she started to make her way up to him. Knowing Ash and the strange girl had a past together Jewelz reached to Raichu's pokeball and returned the mouse into his ball before slamming the machine into the palm of his hand.

"Let's go!" Jewelz screamed as she tugged on the boy's shirt. "We can't let her see us more or even talk to us! Our cover will be blown!"

"I-I know!" Ash stuttered. He took one more glance at May who was making her way up to them at high speeds due to the boardwalk wrapped around the mountain. "I can't let her see me now, not after all my work!"

Placing Raichu's pokeball back on his belt the two teens started to race off up the rocky mountain surface than the wooden footpath that made walking around the mountain easier. May watched on seeing the two were running off the track making her track them increasing difficult. Jumping over the trails May was more than determined to chase after her dear lost friend.

The two thieves were now running into the colder and rougher side of Mount Silver. Living here was impossible and the strongest Pokémon were everywhere. The path they were on lead to the very top of the mountain where legendary trainers would live and train endlessly. Snow started to come into their view.

"Ash!" May screamed as she reached over for the images of Ash and Jewels fading in the distance. Determined to catch Ash the top coordinator released Beautifly from her ball. "Silver Wind right ahead of them Beautifly!"

May noticed that the grass and floral areas of the mountain now were covered in snow and running had become difficult due to the depth of snow everywhere. Using the wind from Beautifly would create enough power to make a wall of snow and dirt to at least slow down Ash enough to catch him.

A wall of snow and dirt blocked the path of the two hunters for only a brief moment as Ash released Raichu to smash the wall down with a powerful Iron Tail. They rushed through before the wall of snow and dirt collapsed behind them. May cussed underneath her breath as she continued her chase after Ash. Making her way up the snowy hill she was only knocked back by powerful balls of snow. It was Cinccino's snowy version of Rock Blast.

Looking up May saw a woman wearing a summer attire even living up a mainly cold climate area. She flicked her short hair over her shoulder and her normal typed copied as Ash finally made his appearance with his proud Raichu by his side. Seeing him right in front of her once again made her speechless.

"I admire that you are able to chase us to one of the coldest parts of the mountain. That boardwalk only rotates the warm and residential areas of the mountains." She placed a finger on her chin. "You can say this place is out of bounds." She teased. The woman gazed to her left and saw how speechless Ash was towards the whole situation. Jewelz elbowed Ash into his hips lightly to get some response from him.

"Why are you here?" Ash spoke in a cold manner.

"Because I know this isn't you!" May rose to her feet as Beautifly landed on her head. "Stop this nonsense and get home! Your mother is worried to death of what happened to you!"

Ash looked away from May from the mention of his mother who he had not spoken to since the day he got kidnapped. He clutched his hand, "If you think mentioning my mother will make me come back home, you're wrong."

"Ash..."

"You heard it from the man. Your chase is hopeless! This is his world, his life. Now you've dragged yourself to the coldest parts of the mountain for nothing." Jewelz teased. "You poor child,"

"Jewelz," Ash muttered. "Some respect please."

The woman rolled her eyes and placed her arms behind her head and spoke nothing more.

"May," The former Pokémon trainer began, "Please leave, if it makes you happy tell everyone I'm safe just promise me you won't chase after me anymore." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"But I want to save you from this world; this isn't you...whatever you are now!"

Ash gave a look to Jewelz as she gave a faint nod, as if he wanted to be reassured in his next action. Looking back at May Ash sighed. "I'm a Pokémon Hunter May." Ash could see the shock all over the brunette's face. "I steal Pokémon and sell them to the black market for a living. When we travelled together back in Hoenn and Kanto, Pokémon Hunters weren't around that much."

Covering her shocked face May looked away from her friend in disgust and in sadness, looking back, "What made you change to such a horrible job?"

"Let's say...destiny chose another path for me by force."

Taking a step closer only caused Ash and Jewelz to backtrack. Knowing she wasn't going to get any closer May sighed sadly, "Those nights before you didn't showed up at the Unova League, you didn't happen to get kidnapped did you?" Silence covered all their faces. It only made May's guess confirmed. "Then it's true then, you were kidnapped a week before the Unova league began..."

"Enough!" Ash shouted. "Raichu slap some snow at May with the use of Iron tail." The boy's voice began to break. "Coming home is no longer an option for my May."

Before May could come up with a response she was greeted with snow right into her face sending her down onto the ground covered in snow. Wiping away the snow from her face Cinccino sent move snowballs at her feet, blocking her and Beautifly's path to chase them. Getting back up to her feet May could only watch in sadness but also in determination.

Even with giant snow balls blocking their path to one another, all had glimpse of each other before another snowball covered their view of one another. Ash turned away as soon he saw the determination behind May's sapphire eyes to bring him back home. Raichu looked back at his old friend while waging his tail down low in sadness before following his trainer's lead.

With simple claps the rain of snow ended as Jewelz and her Pokémon soon walked away from the brunette's sight. No longer able to see them anymore May stood up on her own two feet, fist's clenched.

"I will bring you back home Ash Ketchum! Don't you forget it!"

Stopping only for a moment, Ash turned back. Even having no more vision of her he still spoke out. "Then you better start digging your own grave then!"

And seconds later he and his dearest friend were seen high in the skies on their dragons making their way home. May also began to make her way down the mountain with only one plan in mind.

She was going to save Ash even if he liked it or not.

* * *

**A/N: **Note, Ash's outfit here is based off his Kalos outfit. Don't know what it looks like? Just google it. You should get a decent result. And with flashbacks, every chapter there will be one and they will be in order except the night Ash gets kidnapped by hunter J and possible flashback of Jewelz. This is just to make flashbacks less confusing.

No betareading for this chapter, sorry. I feel like my beta is a little too busy lately so i'll give her a break. Alright, thanks for reading guys.


	3. Hold Me

Chapter Three: Hold Me

_January 18, 2013  
Violet City Hospital  
9:30am_

"What do you mean you found her on Mount Silver?!" Max's voice was heard clearly down the hallway of the hospital. "And why did it take you guys two days to tell me?!" He continued to scream.

"I'm sorry Mr. Maple but the police just found her late last night. She suffers from hypothermia due to exposure to such a cold temperature for a long period of time." The doctor remained calm while holding notes in his hand. "We need to warm her body up slowly and since this is a severe case, she needs to stay here for a few days to fully recover."

Not able to control his emotions, Max grabbed onto the doctor's coat with his eyes covered in desperation.

"Just tell me she will be alright!" Max shook the doctor desperately. "Please!"

Eyes of passers-by gazed at them both, judging their every move. The doctor slipped from Max's grasp and sighed. While staying professional the doctor took a step back and pressed on the handle of May's room. The door opened with ease and the doctor walked in, inviting Max to join her. When the teenager had arrived he closed the door behind him.

"I understand where you are coming from Mr. Maple, but we need to avoid emotional confrontations in such a public place."

Max replied with a simple grunt and crossed his arms.

Sighing, the doctor said "As I was saying your sister has suffered a severe case of hypothermia and needs to be taken care of here. I need to state out the effects of staying outside in one of the coldest parts of Mount Silver for nearly a day with so little clothing." referring back to her notes.

"What will happen or could happen is that your sister will have difficulty in speaking, sluggish thinking, and amnesia will start to appear; inability to use hands and stumbling is usually present. Cellular metabolic processes will shut down." The doctor paused to give Max time to process the confronting information.

"Muscle coordination becomes very poor, walking becomes almost impossible, and the person exhibits incoherent/irrational behavior including terminal burrowing or even a stupor." She added

The doctor stopped for a brief moment when he saw Max silently walk up to his cold sister. An oxygen mask was placed over her lips and nose. And her skin did not have the soft peachiness that always made her look very beautiful. Her skin now turned blue and very pale and puffy marks that looked like bruises were visible mainly on her arms and legs as the heat bed she rested upon warmed her body up. Reaching for his sister's hand and pulling a chair next to her, Max held May's hand tightly hoping to help her sister warm up more quickly. Tears couldn't help but find their way down his face.

"Not only that but her heart rate is now beating at a faster pace and when she was found, most of her major organs had failed her. Due to decreased cellular activity in stage 3 hypothermia, the body will actually take longer to undergo brain death. Your sister is currently in a coma while her body recovers."

The doctor spoke no more seeing the depressed state the patient's brother was in. An overflow of tears flooded his face as he held May's hand tighter. Max placed the back of his sister's cold hand on his cheek while his eyes were stuck on his comatose sister, his lips muttering words of prayer and begged to any gods above to wake his sister up and recover well.

"I will return to check up on her and give her some medication. Please take some rest of your own Mr. Maple."

All Max could reply was with a faint nod as his emotions were still a wreck. Nodding back, the doctor left to give the siblings time to themselves.

Silence covered the room like a blanket as Max sat by his sister's side for the longest time.

_"You sure you're all good after what happened last night?"_

_May nodded. "I'm fine. I'll just take a short walk around Mount Silver. I heard it looks great during the warmer months of the year."_

_"Still, it gets quite chilly up high in the mountains even in the summer. Imagine winter?" Max shuddered at the idea of living somewhere so cold. "I can't believe people actually live up there."_

_"I'll be back maybe in about half an hour." May patted her brother on the head before putting on a smile._

The memory of their last encounter only brought more uncertainty to his confused state. Closing his eyes, "I should have stopped you. Even if it ended up making you mad at least you were safe."

Max returned to silence while keeping an eye on his dearest sister.

And outside the brunette's room the doctor leaned against it, trying to get every word the boy muttered to his sister. Her back pressed firmly and her ears fully awake. Her fists clenched and her heart dropped. With her auburn eyes crossed onto the very pale May Maple, the woman that was admired and respected so highly in the coordinator world to fall because of her dream to save her friend from the hands of Hunter J just made her ready to cry.

And she promised herself not to be that weak again.

Wiping her tears away she placed sunglasses onto her face and pressed a few buttons on the side frame of the shades. An image of a green phone ringing came up in front of her eyes before a voice was heard on the other end.

"Brother, you need to get here now." Her voice was weak. "You have to see her even what Sis tells us." Jewelz pressed on the handle lightly to take a small glance at the comatose woman and her shattered brother. "I'm no doctor. I can't keep this act up for long."

"But she does have a severe case of hypothermia right?" Ash's voice finally broke through.

"Yes." Jewelz replied boldly. She pressed a few more keys on her communicator shades and more windows appeared with information on the illness. "I've studied enough stating she really is ill and will take time for her to recover. If her body doesn't heat up in time there is a chance she will die. There is a twenty to fifty percent chance she will die and we know who to blame for that."

"Shut up." Ash quickly screamed. "Just...I-I'm coming."

The call unexpectedly ended as Jewelz took a sigh. Rubbing her head she brought her short black hair back into a bun and placed glasses on her face. Bringing the actress out of her she picked up her notes and medication and entered into the room. But to her surprise Max was right in front of her, on his feet with a shocked reaction all over his face.

"Were you just speaking to Ash just then?"

* * *

_January 18, 2013  
Hanta Residence - Ash's Bedroom  
11:00am_

Two hours passed him by so quickly he still found it hard to pull himself out of his bed after receiving the call from his 'sister', Jewelz. His eyes had turned bloodshot and his cheeks dried due to the tears he shed ever since discovering May's severe condition. Raichu sat by the side of his trainer while Scraggy sat on the floor looking straight up at his trainer. Both remained silent.

Rolling to his side once more Ash discovered he was now facing at Raichu's direction. The mouse waved his tail in the air as he came in closer to his trainer and let Ash hold him tightly. The teen remained silent while holding Raichu, the electric type looked on ahead and saw Scraggy making his way up to Ash's bed by climbing up the sheets and smiled when he finally made his way up.

Although he wanted to wake up his trainer quickly with another head butt like last time he could tell by the way Ash was holding Raichu tightly that wasn't the right move. The loose skin pokemon sat by Raichu's side and watched on. Both had no idea what to do. They always knew their trainer as strong and optimistic type of person. To see him in such a quiet and destroyed state only confirmed to them both that whatever happened was something even he couldn't handle, lie and say he was alright.

After his talk with Jewelz, Ash threw his shades off in a rough manner and placed his face on his pillow before hiding under the sheets minutes later. An hour and a half later nothing had changed.

"I just wanted to keep her safe." Their trainer finally spoke. "I just wanted to keep them safe."

All Raichu could do was pat the back of his trainer in hope of some kind of comfort. He never liked seeing Ash like this.

"I need to see her." Pulling himself apart from Raichu Ash made his way out of bed and changed into comfortable clothing. His two pokemon stayed where they were as their distressed trainer frantically looked for his shoes. Even he noticed how frantic he had become and came to a halt. Falling to his knees Ash fought to keep himself together as he covered his face before looking back at his friends that sat there with concern. "I'm killing her."

"Rai rai!" Raichu defended as he rushed down to Ash. "Rai Raichu rai!" Raichu yelled defending the young teen stating it was not his fault.

Ash stared at his pokemon with his empty eyes for the longest time. With no words he picked himself back up and slipped some runners on before placing a red cap on his head. Standing at the entrance of his door both pokemon rushed to his side, Scraggy now perched on his shoulder as Raichu stood by his trainer's feet.

As his feet took his first step down the stairs, a recognizable figure was looking back up at him with her hands on her waist. Removing her shades and fixing her fringe slightly Hunter J stood her stance.

"So here you are."J spoke in her usual cold tone. "I was wondering why you rushed out of the meeting all of a suddenly, very unprofessional of you Casey."

"You know how much I hate that name." Ash took a few more steps down the stairs. "But I'm no mood to complain." Reaching the ground floor, "So are you here to lecture me about leaving meetings in such a manner and kill another of my stoned pokemon?" Ash provoked. "Tell me!"

"No, not today," The woman replied. "I have a good feeling this has to do with your female companion back in your early days as a pathetic trainer." J could see how upset Ash was getting by mentioning his past. "Whatever it is fix it up, we are leaving to a new mission in a few days and I need my two best hunters in top shape."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah sure whatever."

"And don't be late for dinner. I'm not leaving you any spares." J soon made her way upstairs.

Ash rolled his eyes. For once, he didn't mind going to bed on an empty stomach.

* * *

_January 18, 2013  
Violent City Hospital - May's room  
12:00pm_

"There you are." Jewelz muttered as she rushed to Ash's side with notes in her hands. "Do you have any idea your friend's brother nearly caught me out just then?" Jewelz scolded while keeping her voice down.

"Just tell me how she is." Both teenagers stood outside of May's room.

"The real doctors are in and telling everything to Max right now. Even only learning about this stuff in only two nights I won't be able to put this act on for any longer." Jewelz stopped for a brief moment as doctors and nurses were seen leaving the room. Looking back at her brother, "You need to see her now before the mission. It will be weeks before you get to see her again."

Ash nodded. "Yeah,"

Fixing her costume up the young woman put her act back up and pressed the handle of the door and the sound of the door unlocking was heard. Pushing the door forward she walked herself in with Ash tagging behind.

"Mr. Max Maple." Jewelz began as she spoke in an American accent. "Your sister has a visitor."

Max didn't change his position as Jewelz nodded to Ash. Pointing to the direction May was in, Ash could see how pale and slightly blue she had became as Max only kept his eyes on May even longer. Suddenly standing up, the teenager made his way to Ash with a glare that could have killed.

"You better make sure this is the last time you ever see her you jerk." Max spoke in a bitter manner before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ash remained silent as he took nervous steps towards the brunette as his Pokémon stood by Jewelz' side. Reaching on for her hand he kissed it lightly on his lips before crying while still holding her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." Taking a glance at the comatose teen, "All I wanted was to keep you safe – you guys safe." Closing his eyes, "Did you chase me because what happened five years ago?" He softly muttered.

"Brother." Jewelz interrupted his thoughts. "What really happened five years ago?"

Looking at his sister briefly he soon turned away. "I promised them I was going to go home and tell them everything. Like our last mission hunter J asked me to steal Pokémon from a Grand Festival celebration for the winner of the Kanto Grand Festival."

Her eyes widened, "That was May. She won the Grand Festival that year."

All Ash could do was faintly nod. "Yes. It was I that crashed that festival that night but May recognized me and chased me down relentlessly. In the end she got all the Pokémon I stole back to their trainers and broke through my mask. She was so shocked she couldn't even say my name."

"And then you told her that?" Jewelz asked, waiting for Ash's answer.

"I only spoke her one thing that night." Ash brushed the fringe that covered May's eyes lightly. "I said I was coming home. I was going to come back to her and to all my friends and say sorry and explain everything."

Jewelz walked a few steps closer to her brother. "And?"

Ash sighed, "You know what happened after." He noticed his fingers had intertwined with May's. Pulling apart he felt the grip tighten. Only the soft sounds of the machines that stood by May's bed side filled the silence between them all. "I know you can hear me May." Ash begun, "I'm telling you now, stop chasing after me, forget that promise because I will never have the chance to fulfill it. I want to keep you safe and the others but I can't do that if you keep chasing after me." Taking a minute to breathe, "I'm sorry May."

But she still didn't let him go.

"What is the point of holding onto me if you still can't see me yet?" Ash added.

His words sunk deep into her as she returned back into a deep slumber mysteriously.

"She must be slipping in and out of comatose." Jewelz explained. "Well at least we know she will wake up sooner."

The door was heard begin unlocked that caused both teenagers to take their leave and as soon Max entered back into the room where his sister recovered in; he noticed his guests were gone. Only a small note was left by May's bed side table. He glanced at the open window and the curtains that danced with the breeze and took in a deep sigh.

Ash really didn't plan to return home. His new life – whatever it was now was the life he chose to walk down and live and there was nothing he or his sister could do.

Walking over to where the note was left, it didn't take long to understand what Ash wrote down. A smile came across Max's lips and he held the note tightly.

"I promise Ash, I'll keep her safe."

As the note slipped from his grasp the message he left behind was revealed.

_"Keep her safe by taking her far away from me as possible. Promise me Max."_

* * *

_June 16, 2001  
Training Room  
12:00pm_

A bamboo sword swiped from their grasp and quickly fell towards the ground as he stood there dumbfounded before feeling the strike from his opponent. Though the rules forbid such rough contact, rules were something J never liked. She always enjoyed breaking them recreating them into something new. Reaching over for his shinai he pulled himself to his feet and the sound of their blades met.

Using the moves she had taught him he blocked her attack and moved his feet quickly to dodge hers. His eyes stroked at the opening but her arms moved to that direction, blocking him off. He shouted which was something that was part of the sport and their shinais met once more. Pulling back both glared at each other before meeting up once more.

But her skill overpowered him and was slammed towards the ground once more. His shinai escaped from his grasp. Having enough he pulls off the mask that protected him.

"Fight!" J screamed. "This match isn't over."

Holding his helmet which was called a Men, Ash shook his head. "I want to go home."

Laughter filled the training room before greeting him with a piercing look. "You know that is never going to happen." She swiped the helmet from Ash's grasp. "You are mine. You will become the greatest pokemon hunter this world will ever know. You and Ruubi will thank me forever, _Casey_."

Casey was the name J had given him to replace his own. It was the name he was now forced to live with. He was no longer Ash Ketchum, the trainer with great skill but now Casey Hanta, J's son and pokemon hunter in training.

If only he was more careful that night he would still be out with his friends living their dreams.

"That isn't my name." Ash spoke, looking away.

Pinching his cheeks together, "Unless you want me to destroy more of your lovely pets I suggest you live up to that name, my dear _son, _Casey."

That name only added fuel to the fire as he reached over for the bamboo sword that lay by his feet and hit the weapon to the side of her rib, making her fall off her feet. His eyes turned cold as he pointed the weapon to her mask. As cold as his eyes had became it was always filled with desperation to escape and return home.

Instead of fear J laughed and clapped as she made her way back up. "Now that is what I want to see. Anger, passion and desperation to get the job done," She smirked. "This is what I've been waiting from you _Ash Ketchum."_

Ash didn't know what name he hated the more. The one he was born and raised knowing, when spoken by her only bringing pain or a new foreign one that would only remind him of what he had at stake if he ever failed.

Six months have passed ever since he was taken in by J and raised with another child that was only a year younger than he was. Now at eleven he was forced to learn the basics of Kendo. Though he didn't remember seeing J with a sword in his travels in Sinnoh, it didn't make her less of a murderer. He had just been released from the store room where he was held with his new friend and only a few weeks ago started to learn to fight.

But Ash promised he would never raise a sword to his friends. If never seeing them was going to save them, he would accept his new life.

"Now I believe it is time for you to see the reasons why Ruubi is here." J removed her mask. "Ruubi!" She called.

And with haste the muted girl rushed into the room, all fully changed into the protective armor. Like the name, most of her armor was in red compared to J's black and Ash's blue.

"Now fight." She demanded.

"But she is my friend!" Ash spoke defensively. "What if I hurt her?"

J turned and stared at Ash as if she was staring into his soul. "Now where is that passion I saw from you before?" She demanded. "On a mission you cannot have any compassion for anyone because when you do," J pointed her sword at Ash's neck. "You will be killed."

Tired of speaking any compassion to the cold and ruthless woman Ash placed the mask on and held onto her shinai tightly. Ruubi, a girl he was close enough to consider his sibling formed into position.

On the count of three both leapt from their positions and their blades clashed. Shouts were heard only from Ash since Ruubi mysteriously couldn't talk. Despite only having few lessons, she was nearly as skilled as J and landed attack after attack on Ash, winning points with ease.

J watched on with crossed arms annoyed and how defensively Ash was playing at. He feared hurting his only friend.

"Fight Casey!" She screamed. "If you want to live and keep your friends safe you will fight. You will fight by my side and for me!"

The more she spoke the angrier he became. The sound of her voice just irritated him to the point not even Paul could do.

He stroke and landed on Ruubi, giving him a point. Within a few seconds Ruubi retaliated and hit back, getting a point of her own.

"Now Ruubi, show him why I took you in."

Holding her sword tighter a light blue aura formed around her blade. Ash knew it well since he shared the same power of her.

It was known as aura.

Her body shook as tears were seen running down her face as he watched her lips mutter.

"I'm a monster, nothing but a freak."

And with that she rushed to Ash with her sword covered in aura. In fear Ash dodged the attack. The next attack he blocked with his sword as he felt his body being pushed back due to the power of the aura shinai.

She held such sadness and fear she had turned it into strength and determination to escape just as much as he did.

Ash couldn't remember if J ever knew about him able to control aura on the mission where he helped a Riolu return to his owner when she attacked. Was his ability to control such a force tempt her into kidnapping him and change his life anew? Ash didn't know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Leaving no choice Ash dodged enough attack before standing still. He couldn't remember the last time he used his aura and even knowing what he was doing was going to release it. Feeling a strange sensation running through his veins he opened his eyes and saw aura covered his blade to.

"Now the battle field is even." J smirked.

Ash only gave a quick cold glare at the hunter before returning to his match. The shinai is covered in mystical power clashed even more as they shouted each time they would attack. Even Ruubi started to shout whenever she planned to attack.

Their feet moved at a much faster pace, their blows dealt more damage and received more recoil, dodging took in less energy and hitting their opponent became more difficult. They had minutes where they hardly hit each other at all. It was a test of endurance. Soon they had reached the point where they fell onto the ground completely exhausted. The aura surrounding their blades faded as they lay on the ground tired.

Ash watched on as J continued to smile and act so proud of her 'children'. Closing his eyes Ash knew he was going to be staying here for a little longer, but he wasn't going to lose hope.

One day, he was going to be free.

* * *

_January 20, 2013  
Hantā Resident – Kendo Room  
11:00am_

Fully armored, Ash slammed his shinai into the dummy that was placed on the stand tightly. Seconds later he slammed his bamboo blade again and again. Soon he was falling out of the ways in kendo and was simply hitting the doll out of frustration. Two days had passed since he last saw May and heard very little on her condition.

He wanted her to be safe. He knew what he was doing was the right thing.

Slamming into the doll once more, his pokemon watched on from the stands. Butterfree sat on the Dō which was the chest armor to the whole set. Scraggy had found himself under the Men, the helmet as Raichu contemplated on either helping the poor little fighting type or enjoy him trying to get out a little longer.

Jewelz watched by the entrance in silence as she watched her brother fight. Though, she was caught off guard when she saw aura engulf the bamboo sword as it was slammed into the doll, leaving a slight burnt mark on the doll.

It had been years since she or Ash used their mystic powers called aura and refused to use it after they were finally finished their kendo classes. It was odd enough to see him working out yet alone him using aura. She knew Ash as a laid back teenager that preferred to battle than train in the gym and somehow was able to ace hunting mission with ease.

"What's with the sudden change?" Jewelz introduced herself. "I thought we made a deal never to use those horrible powers of ours again."

"I just felt like releasing some. I can't keep them contained forever." Ash remained his composure and returned into the kendo position. He held his weapon tightly and yelled as he landed another hit on the doll.

"Is this because of seeing May in such a state made you feel like using aura again?" Jewelz walked over to the struggling Scraggy and removed him from under the helmet. She smiled at seeing Scraggy finally free.

"I remember one memory the other night." Ash changed into a new topic. "It was us fighting in another one of our kendo lessons where you showed me your aura powers and I showed you mine. I remembered the way J looked at us, I knew then the reason she kidnapped us was because of our horrible powers."

Holding the Men in her hands, "I think that just came as a bonus. I think she stole you for revenge."

Ash dropped his shinai in shock. That's right; he spoiled her major sales ever time they would meet. He even caused her ship to fall into the sea, making him believe she had died.

"Jewelz," Ash begun. "I don't remember much of my past as a pokemon trainer because I've lived longer as a hunter so remembering the things I've done against her is something I'm finding hard to do." Removing his helmet, "But stating why she took us away from our families won't change the fact that we are here now." He looked towards his sister, "We're hunters now, whoever we were behind is now lost."

"But is there anything you thank J for?" Jewelz placed the Men back with the other kendo set. "I know it's a silly question to ask but-"

"She helped me grow up." The teen interrupted. This caused the woman to look back at her friend. "If I wasn't taken away I would probably still be that naive pokemon trainer aiming for a dream that doesn't exist."

"Anyway…" Jewelz smiled awkwardly to remove the tension in the room. "I went back to the hospital to check on May's condition. She is starting to wake up but only for a few seconds at a time but she won't be released until next week."

"Good." The aura around his shinai faded. "We'll be gone by then."

Jewelz nodded. "Yes, we'll be on our new mission by then. We'll be gone at least for a month and a bit but you might not like where our next mission is based at brother."

Ash remained silent as he removed his Dō, the chest armor and then the Tare which provide protection around his waist and the gloved on his hands which were called Kote. He stared at the whole set before taking a sigh. "I know where our next mission is at." He looked at his Pokémon but mainly at his Raichu. "Were heading back to Pallet,"

* * *

_January 27, 2013  
Violent City Hospital - May's room  
2:30pm_

As soon as May could feel the fabric between her fingers, her eyes lit up. Her body sat up, scoping the room quickly before feeling the rush to escape as she reached for the IV drops and other machines that were stuck onto her. But the sound of her door opening wide and her brother that had gathered a nurse and doctor rushed to her aid, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let me go!" May's screamed. It was all pitchy and filled with desperation.

"No sis!" Max begged as he embraced May tightly. "You need to rest."

"But Ash!" May continue to beg, "He needs us!"

Having enough of her sister's wild antics Max placed his hands on his sister's shoulder and pushed her down back onto her bed, pinning her down. "He is gone May!"

A shocked reaction covered her face. Tear couldn't help but flood her eyes. "W-What do you mean?" She stuttered.

"That mansion on top of mountain, the highest one where you were found, I went there a few days ago, the place is empty." Max spoke. "The people here say it has been empty for years."

"No!" May screamed once more, trying to sit up and escape but failed. "I saw him there on the mountain with a friend. I chased after them and everything!"

The doctor and surrounding nurse saw the nod of approval Max gave to them as the nurse rushed to the IV drop machine with needle in hand. There she inserted the medication into the IV machine to calm the brunette down. The liquid went throw the tube and soon into May's body.

"I believe you sis. I know you wouldn't go there without a good enough reason."

May didn't respond as she felt her body getting weak and sleepy. All she could do was reply with a faint nod.

"If it makes you happy, I'll take you there once you have been released by the doctor."

Max watched as May slowly closed her eyes and returned back to slumber. He took a huge sigh of relief before looking back at the doctor who had notes in his hands. "Be glad she is no longer in the coma she was in just a few days ago."

"I know." Max nodded. "I know comas are unpredictable things. I'm glad May was able to wake up so soon." He gazed at his sister. "And it was her determination to find Ash that helped her wake up."

"And will you really bring her up to that empty mansion that is near the top of Mount Silver?" The doctor asked in curiously.

He nodded. "If not she'll do something crazy up there without me." Max sighed. "You see doc, she resembles my old friend Ash more than you think."

The teenager couldn't help but take a trip down memory lane. The most common trait both Ash and May shared was their huge appetite and were both pokemon trainers for a short period of time. Also they caught and saw the same pokemon which some of Ash's other female friends did not do or did not do enough of.

It was as if, it was a sign that they were the perfect match for each other.

* * *

_January 28, 2013  
Mount Silver – Outside Hanta Residence  
1:15 pm_

Max didn't know how to react as he watched his sister peek through each window that entered into her sight or what to do whenever she shook the handle of a locked door more than once. He wanted to help but pulling and dragging her home when she still didn't accept Ash was gone wasn't going to solve anything.

_"Give her space, give her some time. She'll get through. I know."_

So he watched her endlessly and hoped she would stop soon since she had just been released for the hospital.

"Sis, please don't be too hard on yourself, you just got out of the hospital." He reminded her.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," It was clear she wasn't paying full attention to her younger sibling.

May rushed to the back of the building by climbing a pile of rubbish that reached the height of the fence. Careful not to damage her health again May made her way down and looked through each window that passed her.

Being in a two story house, it was hard to see what was upstairs until a stair case that led up to the balcony gave her the opening. Walking up slowly and hearing the footsteps of her brother joining hers. May reached the second floor and was now on the balcony.

But it didn't take her long to find any evidence to prove Ash did once lived in this building.

His half of the Terracotta ribbon was lying on top of a table. Alone and cold just like she was.

May took fragile steps towards the object as Max finally made his way up the flight the stairs and could only watch on in sadness as his sister picked up the ribbon into her hands. She held onto it tightly before placing it back down on the table.

"He…knew." She muttered. "Ash knew I was coming." Her fingers were placed on lightly on top of the ribbon.

Her younger brother walked to her side before noticing an envelope on the table, being held in place by a pot plant on top of it. Pulling it from under the plant he opened the letter as it had only a few words on it. After taking time to read it he gave it to his sister to read.

_"One day I will disappear completely. The letters will mean nothing, the world will get tired of me, you will get tired of me, I will get tired of myself but, I will never get tired of you. For you there will be no endings unlike mine. My story has already ended."_

They were words that seem odd for Ash to say but eight years had passed since they had travelled together and visited him in Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup. But those words reflected on him so much.

Eight years ago he vanished out of the blue while travelling in Unova with his new friends. She heard of rumors of a kidnapping but his companions then vanished for years and when they came back they had no recollection or refused to speak about it. There was no evidence of a kidnapping, so Ash was forever missing. His friends came from all regions to search for him but they too, got tired and stopped. But then he came back only a few years later and told her and Max he was coming home and was on a 'journey' like always. They both knew that was no longer the case.

But just when Ash vanished, her dreams bloomed.

There wasn't a place where she wasn't noticed. She was famous, she was admired, and she was respected.

He was now infamous and he too was respected in his field of work.

"Maybe I should give up as well." May muttered softly. "I mean his already given up on me."

"I don't think that is the case sis." Max interrupted. "Maybe he just wants to keep you safe by being as far from you as possible."

May softly smiled at the idea of Ash keeping her safe but was wiped away knowing she would never see him again. "He always wanted to be a hero." May softly chuckled; her eyes stared up to the sky above her.

_"I know we'll meet again, no matter how much you try to hide behind the mask you refused to remove. I'll find you; destiny will find you."_

May held her head as Max held her upright. She had to put off the search for now. Now she needed rest so when the day came that they would meet again, she was going to be just fine.


	4. See-through Me

**MAJOR NOTE:** IN CHAPTER TWO AND THREE I STATED THAT ASH AND JEWELZ HAVE BEEN UNDER J'S CARE FOR 8 YEARS, IT'S REALLY **13**, MAJOR TYPO, I'M SO SORRY.

I've just written Ash as 18 for so long it feels weird to write him any older.

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION.

**midnight**

* * *

Chapter Three: See-through Me

_February 2 2013  
Kanto – Unknown Destination  
11:30am_

His eyes stung at the sight the longer he was forced to look at the object. Thirteen years; thirteen years he dreamed for coming home but nothing like_ this_. Staying silent the man rubbed his eyes to prevent any tears to fall down his cheeks. He knew how much J hated weakness and he knew the price _well _of what would happen if he showed her any weakness.

The only conversation the three of them could hear was their footsteps as they took one step after another up the hills of Pallet. Ash remembered his small country town as a flat town but there were places where the hills could look like mountains if you had the right imagination. On those hills he remembered as a child looking through the gates of the well known Professor Oak as he gave new trainers their first pokemon or welcomes back trainers that won huge events of leagues.

The footsteps suddenly stopped as Ash bumped into the back of J. He froze at the fear that touching her in any manner would send her into a fury but took a sigh of relief when J just gave him the glare and looked towards the distance. Looking into her direction they all saw a simple country house made out of logs. It was two stories like the one they had up on Mount Silver but was much smaller. He and his 'sister' was use to moving houses all the time but they would always return to the one on Mount Silver after a few months after staying at another. It would give the impression to the people up there thinking the house was abandoned and if they were ever seen up there the locals would never question them, thinking they were the usual tourists.

J slipped the key into the door and it opened wide. Due to the warmer weather in the two they all removed their jackets and placed it on the coat hanger nearby. Jewelz placed herself on the couch nearby as Ash stood by the entrance of the door with his Raichu by his side like always.

He placed his hand over his face for a brief moment, "I never would imagine I would come back home… like this…"

"Don't get too comfortable. I want you two to look around the area before we start our mission. Get to know the locals and so on." J's attention went straight to Ash who was watching the whole town from the door. "And Ash, I have something for you."

The young adult gave a glare at the woman before looking away. He didn't like this at all. He didn't want to see his family. He wanted to go _home. _Back up at the high mansion on Mount Silver where he could ride his pokemon all day long and do missions to keep him from remember Pallet Town and everyone in between.

"Those pokemon we stole at the Grand Festival Celebration in Johto, you see, not all of the pokemon were sold and some were left."

Jewelz sighed and pouted, "Don't tell me you want us to find their trainers and give them back?!" The woman complained. "That requires so much effort." She grumbled.

J shook her head. "No, only one pokemon was left unsold when I went to sell them. It was a Glaceon…_May Maple's Glaceon."_

Ash's fist quickly clenched at the name, he didn't want to hear her name, he didn't want to see her and he didn't want to do anything about her. Ash prayed under his lucky stars that the day he saw May in the hospital was his last.

Raichu's ears perked up and so did his tail which caused his trainer to turn and look into the house. By the hunter's feet was the ice fox herself but with a difference. An electronic collar was placed around her neck. Its teal sea colour eyes were filled with sadness and depression, her tail drooped down and touching the pine flooring. Guilt came over Ash for ever trapping her in the stone case.

"I'm giving you Glaceon. I knew her power since that is why we all stole her in the first place and I don't want to waste that power by giving her back to her trainer."

The fox snapped at the mention of her trainer's name and a ball of ice was seen forming in its mouth – ready to aim at the hunter. But the collar was suddenly covered in sparks and sent a painful waves of electricity through her body, canceling the attack.

"Glaceon cannot attack any of us. I programmed your aura and Jewelz's into the sensor of the collar. Glaceon simply can't attack me because of the remote I have in my hands."

Glaceon gave a death-like glare to everyone around her after hearing the news. Seeing Raichu the fox released her anger on the mouse instead, sending a beam of ice at him, encasing him. Raichu sighed and used his tail, which was the only part of him that wasn't frozen and used Iron Tail to free him slowly. Chipping the ice as time went on. The fox growled as she took one step back before another, her snarls louder and louder as time went on.

"This isn't the Eevee I helped May to train." Ash muttered to himself as he bent down on one knee. "Glaceon, please stop this. You're hurting yourself."

But the ice type didn't listen as she tried to send a wave of Ice Shards his way but the attack faded from sights seconds after it was released.

"I…I can bring you back, if that is what you want."

"Casey!" Jewelz yelled. "You can't – you won't!"

Ash looked deeply at the pokemon, "But for now, you need to stay here, with me and the others. If you want to see May you have to listen to me; _trust_ me."

_Trust_, Ash wanted to vomit after hearing the words come out of his lips. In his job there was no trust, the word never existed.

Glaceon looked back at the trainer before turning her back at her trainer's once close friend as she walked into the halls that lead into the bedroom. Ash hung his head at his attempt to convince the pokemon to work with him but hated that the promise he made towards Glaceon could never be fulfilled.

As long as he lived they were never going to go back home.

"I'm going out to take a look." The man returned up to his feet. "Coming, Jewelz?"

The woman pushed herself out of the couch in an excited manner. Ash only wished he could have the same feeling. "Beats staying here," The girl teased before looking back at J, "Not saying this is a bad house or anything!" She quickly defended.

J sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Casey, I need rest so get that damn pet of yours out of here."

With a simple nod and Raichu finally able out of his ice case both boys rushed over to the bedrooms as J watched on from the kitchen counter. Jewelz flicked her hair over her shoulders before noticing J looking at her. She froze in fear.

"Look after him, you hear him? I can't lose him. I can't lose such a skilled hunter."

"Y-Yes Sis!" Jewelz placed her hands by her sides and bowed. "Whatever you say Sis!"

* * *

_February 2 2013  
Pallet Town – Kanto  
11:05am_

Both Ash and Jewelz held tightly on the trunk of the tree that was firmly placed on Torterra's back as the giant pokemon slid down the hill with ease. Due to the hill getting steeper the grip Jewelz had started to slip and before she could speak, she had lost grip on Ash's pokemon completely. But her 'brother' noticed and reached out his hand and caught the woman in time as he pulled her closer towards him and held her closer to his chest.

As they reached the bottom of the steep hill Ash noticed he had landed right beside the steps that lead up to Professor Oak's lab. In front of the stairs were two trainers dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of them both. Giving an awkward grin both adults gave a wave. The boy stood in silence as his female counterpart's eyes started to shine in admiration.

"Wow, a Torterra! Aren't they from Sinnoh and is is the evolution of Turtwig which is a starter over there?"

Surprised to see a child knowing a lot of a region he guessed she had never been before, Ash simply nodded. "Y-Yeah, th-that's right." It was clear Ash was still shaken by the steep ride down. Ash watched as Jewelz slipped out of his embraced and made her way down, but due to dizziness she quickly fell to the ground. "Uh, sis?"

"Idiot," The boy spoke. "She clearly never rode a Torterra before or any pokemon in the same scale."

The woman poked the boy into his ribs, clearly upset. "Silver, that's no way to treat such awesome trainers!"

Silver rolled his eyes in response. Shrugging his shoulders and giving a rough look, the boy made his way up the stairs that led to Professor Oak's lab. The girl jumped in the spot after seeing her brother suddenly leaving in a rude manner. Bowing down to the hunters, "I'm so sorry, Silver isn't a social person."

"That's fine." Jewelz spoke up, after recovering from her dizziness and the fall. "In fact we were heading up the lab anyway to see the great poet Professor Samuel Oak. He lives up there right?" The hunter pointed up to the lab placed high up the hill.

The woman nodded in a cheerful manner. "Yup, Dad lives up there."

Ash coughed on the words of hearing Professor Oak had a child again and he too, nearly fell off the back of Torterra of hearing the news. Holding onto the tree that was on the back of his pokemon, _"I never knew the old man still had it in him."_

"If you like, I could show you off to my dad and my brother and some newbie trainers up there. You see we just finished travelling Kanto and came here to see him."

Still holding his neck, "Silver is your brother?" Ash coughed once again seeing the response the girl made confirmed it. _"I'm just going to stop there."_

Ash looked towards his right and saw Jewelz climbing her way onto Torterra's back. Only her upper half could make into his view, "This isn't going to send you into tears after we see the old man right bro?"

Giving off a convincing nod the woman smiled. Jumping down, "Alright lets go."

The trio began making their way up the stairs and towards the lab after Ash had returned his pokemon for well deserved rest. The trip seemed longer than he remembered in the days of a trainer and didn't seem so long. Back then he just wanted to see the Professor and all the pokemon he had caught. Pulling out a pokeball Ash didn't think twice to release whatever was inside. This caused the girl and Jewelz to look back. It was no other but Glaceon. She was still upset with the current situation she was in.

"Oh wow, you have a Glaceon too?!" The child cheered. "I heard getting an Eevee is so hard and evolving it is even harder since you have to go to Sinnoh to do that!" After fan-girdling at the rare pokemon she noticed the collar around the fox's neck. "Is that a contest outfit?"

"You could say that." Ash looked down at Glaceon and noticed it wasn't very pleased to be with him. "I just wanted her to get some fresh air."

Glaceon gave a snarl at the woman before pushing her aside and made her way up the stairs. Giving him no choice Ash hurried up the pace to make sure Glaceon wasn't going to run away from him, leaving Jewelz and Professor Oak's daughter to chase after him. Within seconds both caught up with the hunter who had Glaceon in his arms, not pleased at all.

"Forgive me; I and Glaceon have an interesting relationship right now." Ash gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sure we'll be fine soon."

The child smiled as she raced passed Ash and Jewelz and noticed the gate were already unlocked and opened. "Silver can never learn how to wait, can he?"She sighed, "How does Mom do it?" The woman muttered before reaching into the huge building.

Both hunters stood by the gate and looked at the building in awe. He never remembered the place having gates before but it didn't surprise him. It had been thirteen years since he came back to the place. He smiled knowing that the buildings didn't have any extensions and the windmill still kept on moving.

His sister gave a worried look, "You sure, I mean I could do this myself and -"

"I'm fine." Ash spoke convincingly.

Jewelz spoke no more as she watched her brother walk himself into the building leaving no choice but to tag along. It surprised Jewelz that Ash still knew his way around the place despite years of not coming back. It didn't take long to find the brother and sister with their father, explaining the three starters to the new trainers. But the sight of the strangers with a Glaceon and a Raichu that suddenly appeared out of its pokeball made the trainers want to have those pokemon instead of the ones Oak offered to them earlier.

"So sorry about this Dad, Blue felt like inviting strangers because she was impressed with that guy's Torterra." Silver spoke in a bland tone.

"But you should have seen it dad! It was amazing and strong and everything!"

All Oak could do was laugh at his young eleven year old children as he patted Blue's long brunette hair to calm her down. He soon came across Ash who was too busy looking around the building then the three children patting Glaceon and his Raichu endlessly.

The machines still were in the same place he could remember and was amazed they were still working. The tiles still looked polished as ever and there were shelves of books about pokemon against the walls. He soon noticed the Professor was looking him in a curious manner, causing the man to walk up to him observing him.

_"Oh please don't tell me he recognizes me." _Ash begged. _"They can't find out I'm back. I refuse!"_

"My my, I don't think we've met." Professor Oak spoke. "New around here?"

Taking a huge sigh of relief Ash nodded. "Yes, I and my sister are."

The old man smiled as he directed the new trainers to go towards his assistant to help them choose their first pokemon before returning back to Ash. "So what you bring you to Pallet? I don't remember publishing a new novel of poets lately." The old man laughed afterwards.

"Oh, we just were looking around the place and heard the famous Professor Oak lived nearby so we had to come. You poets are just filled with so much emotion and happiness and everything." Jewelz added to the drama by pulling out a novel Oak had written years ago. "In this book are some of my favorites. Could you please sign this book?"

Ash leaned into Jewelz ears, "You haven't read them have you?" The man whispered, still with Glaceon in his arms.

Giving an awkward smiled back to her brother, "They bore me to hell but its part of the job isn't it?"

"Sadly,"

Not seeming to notice the conversation the siblings had the Professor signed the book as his 'fan' had requested for. But as he was closing the book a poem crossed his eyes. Reading over the title gave a sinking feeling towards the old man. "Ah yes, this one," Oak sighed. "_The Wise One,"_

_"The Wise One?" _Both asked.

Closing the book once more Professor Oak placed a smile back on his face again. "Yes, it was a poem about a great trainer that never returned home like he promised us all."

Ash froze on the idea and hid his shocked expression under his cap as he placed Glaceon down onto her feet. To his surprised the pokemon didn't walk off and just sat by his feet. It still didn't change her expression on the whole situation.

"It was one of my favorites." Oak continued. "It talks about a trainer that grew as each day went by and achieved many things in his life until one night; he was kidnapped before a league. Everyone thought he was dead until one day he shows up and tells everyone his coming back. Everyone felt so happy but years soon came by he never showed up again. I want to write a sequel but it's gone. That boy is gone."

"I remember reading that one." Ash lied. "It was…emotional."

"Why yes it was." The man replied. "You a man for poets I see?"

Shaking his head, "No, but that one really means a lot to me."

"I'm glad." Oak returned it to Jewelz. "Since you're new around here, please let me invite to my wife's new café - well newly renovated. It's a must go to place for any newcomer."

"Thanks. We'll love to come, right brother?" Jewelz poked the emotional boy into his ribs. Ash perked up and nodded.

"Ah, Professor Oak right, do you mind if I go into the field where all the pokemon are? I saw a few on the way up here."

With a nod from Professor Oak Ash quickly made his way downstairs with Glaceon and Raichu quickly catching up to him. With a polite nod Jewelz followed. It didn't take long to see her brother in the huge garden on his knees, punching the dirt endlessly. He couldn't help but let the tears fall down his face.

Punch after punch got weaker and weaker and he eventually stopped. Ash didn't want this – any of it. He agreed to work and live by J's side as her son in order to protect everyone he loved. But he was_here,_ home again but Ash didn't understand why. She promised him they would never speak about his past but not once or twice but three times did he have missions relating to his past. But his recent one at least didn't make him hurt May in any more ways.

_"Just steal from pokemon from Professor Oak then we'll leave."_

Ash didn't understand why he felt she was lying.

"Hey you," A voice called from behind. Ash knew it wasn't Jewelz, wiping his face clean and getting back up on his feet he turned to see it was the eleven year old that went by the name of Silver. "You're a pokemon trainer right?"

"I'm nothing of the sort." Ash lied.

"Liar, nobody can have such strong pokemon for a simple hobby."

"You obviously know nothing about the world around you kid." The hunter took his glance away from the child. He was in no mood to debate with such a cold and hard headed kid.

"Battle me."

The man laughed. He once loved hearing that phrase, _now_ he hated it. "You sure?"

"I made a promise to myself after losing in the Top 4 in the league that I will battle any trainer I meet so in the Johto League I _will _win."

Ash broke into more laughter. "Obsessed much?"

Silver reached into his bag and held out a pokemon ball to the former pokemon trainer. "Just shut up and battle me."

The man gave a quick look at his sister who was standing right beside him and shrugged her shoulders. "J's not around, why not?"

"I should really remind her that I'm twenty three and not some eight years old." Ash sighed. "Alright kid, I'll battle you but I have to remind you. I battle differently to what your most likely use to."

Silver's eyebrows rose, "What kind of battling style?"

"The battle style only hunters know."

* * *

_February 2 2013  
Pallet Town – Professor Oak's lab  
11:25 am_

"Father?" Professor heard his child speak. "Why the face?"

Patting his child's shoulders, "Oh nothing. It's that man and his sister. I didn't ask for their names." Professor Oak returned looking through his window. "And plus, he reminds me of someone dear to me."

"You mean Ash?" Blue asked as she made her way closer to her father. "I wish I was still around to see him dad."

"Trust me Blue." Oak reassured his daughter once more. "You would have loved him, he was such a great person."

Blue smiled, "Of course father, from the stories you and mother tell me, I know what you speak is true."

* * *

_February 2 2013  
Pallet Town – Professor Oak's garden  
11:27 am_

"Politoed use bounce!" Silver yelled out the first move. It irritated the young boy seeing Ash had his hands in his pockets all relax with his Butterfree on the battle field just as relaxed as his trainer.

The frog clapped his hands together before taking a run up and pushing itself high into the air. Ash admired the skill the young boy had at his age but it was no challenge. His battle with May proved to more exciting that the one he was facing with.

With a simple click of his fingers Butterfree knew what exactly he had to do. Closing his eyes for a moment the frog was now only meters away from the butterfly pokemon. Butterfree soon opened his eyes once more and stopped the frog in his tracks with their foreheads just touching.

"Send it flying!" Ash yelled as he raised his hands into the air. "Add extra force with Tailwind."

Butterfree flicked the water type just above him before flying above him and sending a huge gale force of wind down on it, sending it crashing onto the ground with huge impact. But the frog quickly stood its ground and shook the attack off.

"Use Hyper Voice, go!" Silver shook away Ash's ability to command simple attacks with a click of his fingers.

Politod's voice echoed loudly making Butterfree stay firmly in his place. Silver smiled as he pointed at the bug type, "Ice beam Politoed!"

Without wasting any time, Politoed hastened his pace and sent a thin beam of ice right at the flying type. Click of the fingers were heard and Butterfree was sent into a majestic and mystic dance, though its left wing was coated in ice sending Butterfree to the ground. Silver smiled at Ash's disadvantage but Ash wasn't too bothered by it.

Clicking his fingers once more the bug's type wings quickly vibrated, not only dealing damage to Politoed but making the ice on its left wing to smash into tiny fragments of ice. Politoed was pushed aside to Silver's feet. But the frog was determined to win like his trainer and shook the attack off.

"I admire you Pokémon's determination to win Silver. You've raised him well."

"And who are _you_ to say that? My mother?" Silver shrugged the compliment away. "Please,"

"And here I was trying to be friendly." Ash sighed. "Well then, Butterfree Quiver Dance."

"Hypnosis!" Silver retaliated.

As Butterfree danced across the field in such a majestic manner the harder it took to make the attack from Politoed to land. But with luck Butterfree fell under the spell and soon floated towards the ground and slept peacefully. "Alright, Rock smash, no mercy!"

Politoed obeyed and picked up pieces of the earth right at the sleeping Butterfree on the field. Ash cussed after seeing blow after blow and Butterfree still not waking up. After the fifth attack Butterfree woke up and dodged the sixth. The attacks did heavy damage as it wasn't seen flying.

"Finish this with Ice beam!"

Ash watched the water type stay still and prepare the attack. He saw the beam of ice heading their way when he clicked his fingers and Butterfree responded by closing his wings and returning back to sleep. The attack made contact and started to cover the pokemon into a huge block of ice.

"Relentless I see."

"Well that just how I battle and I'm encouraged to be more after seeing how strong your pokemon is." Silver smirked.

"Well where I come from, Butterfree is use to the ice." Ash smiled as he slid his hands into his pocket and sat down onto the ground. Raichu who was sitting by his side all the time was surprised at how relax Ash was. Such attacks should have made Ash lose the battles minutes ago. But knowing Ash he believed he knew what he was doing.

"How can you be so calm? It annoys me!" Silver took in a few seconds to clam himself down. "Politoed, this is it, jump as high as you can, we are going to use bounce and break that ice! That should be it!"

Ash placed his hands behinds his head and smiled. "Take your time, I'm in no rush." He teased.

Silver crossed his arms afterwards. "For an adult you act rather childish."

"And for a kid you act so not your age. Loosen up will you?"

The red head rolled his eyes as he watched his pokemon jump high into the air like he asked. Seconds later he was seen rushing down at the block of ice Butterfree was encased in at high speeds. With another click of his fingers Butterfree's eyes glowed bright red and Politoed was stopped at his tracks just as he was about to smash into the ice block. Still stuck in mid air due to the mystic power Silver could see cracks forming in the ice block. Seconds later ice shards were sent everywhere, some even at Politod's face, causing some damage.

Ash rose to his own two feet as Butterfree was finally released from his ice prison. Ash placed his hands into his pockets and smiled, "You know what to do Butterfree."

Butterfree cooed his name out proudly as it released its grip on Politoed and dropped him onto the ground nicely before soaring into the air. Due to the confusion Silver wasn't able to call out a move and so Butterfree continued on. At high speeds it danced majestically and mystically around the frog and soon was going faster enough you could only see the red and green lights that were projected off its wings.

"Bug Buzz!" Ash yelled.

While still circling the pokemon Butterfree's wings fluttered at such fast speeds that in a matter of seconds the match was over. Butterfree was seen hovering over the fainted pokemon as Silver was left in awe. With a smile Ash returned Butterfree back as Silver did the same, minus the smile. Jewelz jumped and clapped in the spot, cheering her brother on for a few seconds more after the battle was over. Raichu clapped his trainer's win.

"Man that felt great!" Ash stretched. "Not bad for a kid." Ash complimented Silver.

"I must admit, your technique is strange, but it only shows how great of a trainer you are." Silver spoke. "I respect you…" Silver paused since he didn't know the name of the man he just asked for a battle.

Ash reached for his red cap and readjusted it before returning it back on his head. "The name is Raven Hanta and this is my sister, Ruubi Hanta."

"Hey there," Jewelz gave off a simple wave.

"Raven huh?" Silver smirked. "Nice."

Ash gave off a smile as he looked up to the lab where Blue and her father watched the battle from. Blue gave off a smile and waved with her two hands as Oak watched on silently with his hand on his chin. Ash looked back at the professor seriously before feeling Jewelz grab onto his arm and pulling him back into the building with Silver tagging along.

Blue looked back at her father and noticed the look he had towards Ash. "Father?" But before she could add on Oak patted his daughter on the head, reassuring he was just fine.

She watched her father walk away downstairs to greet her brother as she placed her white hat back on. Her curiosity at why her father was acting strange didn't bother her for too long as she was too busy looking forward to Ash and see what other pokemon he had with him.

* * *

_February 2 2013  
Pallet Town – The Local Restaurant  
11:40 am_

"Well here we are!" Professor spoke with cheer. "This is my wife's newly renovated restaurant."

"It has a very cute and country feel Professor." Jewelz complimented.

"Why it does, doesn't it Ruubi? My wife designed it all with the help of Blue." The old man praised his wife and child.

Ash didn't say anything as they came closer to the newly renovated building. It reminded him of a certain house he used to live in but couldn't remember how or when. He just knew he had been in the diner before. The Professor opened the door and let his children in before letting his guests in. The old man closed the door behind him as Ash and the others waited for him to catch up with them. It didn't take long for the five of them to be seated.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to see my wife." The man smiled at the idea of seeing his wife again as he left his children in the care of Ash and his sister.

He didn't understand what came over for the Professor to marry again. From what he could remember from him thirteen years ago is that he was too much into poets and pokemon to even consider a love life. He shuddered afterwards after discovering that he was a lot like the old man when he was young. Gary came into his mind as he wondered how Gary reacted to having a new step mom and siblings to look after.

"So have you travelled anywhere besides here and Sinnoh?" Blue interrupted his thoughts.

"Well I've visited many places like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and…Unova." Ash's voice dropped at the last region he spoke of.

"And what about Kalos? I heard they have some awesome pokemon over there."

Ash pondered for a moment, "I've been there a few times for a few business trips but I haven't had any time to go to gyms or catch pokemon from there."

He lied. He had plenty time to catch pokemon and battle a gym or two but he didn't want his new pokemon to be turned to stone and later on killed if he didn't follow J's orders.

"What a shame." Blue leaned back into her chair and placed her hands behind her head. "Silver and I are planning to go there but Johto is closer so we'll head there maybe the year after."

"And plus, Johto have some really strong and cool pokemon to train like Larvitar." Silver added.

Blue slammed her hands onto the table. "All pokemon are strong and cool!" His twin yelled.

And soon the siblings went into a sibling-like fight. Ash closed his eyes and twitched his eyebrows at the disbelief and how easily it could be to send siblings into arguments. _"Times where I'm glad I'm an only child."_

A menu was brought to them by the local waitress as more people poured in, getting early seats before lunch would start. Meals on trays started to make Ash's stomach grumble as he let the ten year old of him loose, wanting to eat whatever he could get his hands on. Sometimes the idea of eating great food made him forget he had two twins fighting over small things like pokemon and pokemon types.

"Charizard isn't a dragon type even if it can learn Dragon tail. Same rule applies to Blaziken who can learn both its weakness even not being the type."

Blue held her hat over her ears, "I know, that is what I told my friend but she didn't believe me!"

Silver took a sip from his glass before looking back at his twin, "Then stop making friends with people as dumb as you are." Silver took another sip from his glass.

The brunette was ready to retaliate with a comment of her own when meals of the food they ordered quickly flashed in front of them. The arm reached passed Ash as it placed the meal to the child beside him which was Silver. The perfume the waitress had on was familiar but Ash didn't know where it was coming from, but it annoyed him he couldn't remember where he last smelt it.

But her voice quickly reminded who.

"Hey you two, stop that." A soft and calm voice spoke as she placed Blue's meal in front of her. "I didn't raise you two to fight." She sighed as she placed Jewelz's meal next. "I can only imagine how you treat each other on your journeys."

"Trust me Mom, Blue is such a headache to deal with and listen too."

"Hey!"

The mother of the two children shook her head as she finally placed Ash's meal in front of him. The waitress soon noticed the way the man was looking at her before noticing he had his hands gripped tightly around her wrist. He was shaking as if he just came out of the cold rain.

"Mum?"

* * *

_February 2 2013  
Kanto – Pallet Town  
11:40 am_

"Please don't tell me we came all the way here to eat food sis?" Max complained as he held his stomach. "Because I'm feeling so tired,"

"Come on, it's only around the corner and plus I miss Miss Ketchum's meals." May paused for a second. "Oh sorry it's Mrs. Oak now."

"I can't believe she married the Professor. I never saw that coming and the fact they had children just seems so…odd."

May broke into light laughter, "Well when two people love each other a lot they-"

"SIS!" Max's face blushed with embarrassment. "I'm not eight to learn about _that!"_

May broke into laughter as Max looked away in hope nobody heard their conversation before taking a deep sigh. "So immature Sis,"

The older sister ignored her brother's last statement and opened up the Pokenav and the map of the town popped up onto the small screen. There were lines in different colours and different shapes to symbolize different places the town had. In one spot of the map a red dot was placed over one area of the town as it started to blink faster the closer they were to their destination. Looking up May noticed they had arrived at the place.

_"The Local Restaurant_, this is where Mrs Delia restaurant alright!"

With a giant grin all over her face and was already licking her lips at the great dishes she could eat, May rushed over to the door and let herself in to see a sight she didn't expect.

Ash,

* * *

_February 2 2013  
11:40 am  
Pallet Town – The Local Restaurant_

"Mum?" Delia asked in confusion.

Ash quickly released his grip he had on his mother's wrist. "Oh, ah, sorry about that Miss. You just remind me of my mother and I thought you were her for a moment." Ash gave of an awkward laugh. "Sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it." Delia waved her hand and gave off a small laugh herself. "Everybody makes mistakes." Delia held the tray in her hands as she looked at her twins. "Now you two behave while I serve and deal with the other customers."

Both Silver and Blue gave quick nods before returning to her meals. As Delia left Ash gave a huge sigh of relief as he sank deeper into his chair.

"So what made you think_ your_ mother was _our_ mother, you just made yourself look like a fool," Silver spoke.

"Can't a man make mistakes without getting his pride stepped on?" Ash spoke sarcastically. "Children these days I swear."

Sitting him upright and ready to sink into his meal he couldn't help but notice two strangers by the door he was convinced he left behind for good. Keeping his cool and profession the man simple ignored them both as he returned to eating his meal. Jewelz could see in her brother's eyes that he saw somebody he didn't want to see as she fought not to look back at whoever Ash just saw.

But it didn't help as May walked over to Ash at a fast pace and placed her hand on his arm. Everyone on the table froze. "Ash," The brunette spoke softly. Delia glanced back at the table where she heard the name of the son she was convinced was missing or dead.

"I don't know who you're talking about." The young adult lied as he took another bite into his meal.

"Liar," May spoke bitterly.

"Excuse me Miss but as you can see, my brother does not know you so if you don't mind, leave us." Jewelz spoke. Both Silver and Blue stayed quiet during the conversation.

"Don't butt in." May's eyes were still stuck on Ash even though she was speaking to her. "You both know the truth."

The small group was starting to make the customers stop their conversation in order to hear the one Ash was having with May. Use to the commotion some of her customers made the young mother walked over to May. "May, I'm so glad you came!" The owner gave the woman an embrace. "But I believe you mistaken this young man with my dear Ash. Trust me; he did the same to me just now thinking I was his mother."

"I don't know how you can mistake a person you haven't seen in thirteen years." Silver muttered.

"And by the stories father and mother told us, this guy is _so_ not our older brother." Blue added with a slight cheer in her voice.

"Oh trust me Delia, that man is indeed your son." May pointed at Ash who still refused to look up at May. Max didn't want to cause trouble as he stayed out during the conversation.

Wiping his mouth clean with a handkerchief/serviette the young man sat up and out stood beside May. "I don't want to cause trouble Mrs Oak so I'll talk to this young woman and clear the confusion. I don't want to ruin your day because of me." Ash suddenly reached out for May's hand. Smiling at his mother, "If you excuse us," Ash dragged May into the halls where the bathrooms lead to.

When the two left, Max sighed and looked up the owner. "Sorry about that. We still get our table right?"

Delia smiled and laughed. "Yes, Misty and Brock are waiting for you at the other end of the restaurant. I'll bring May there after her conversation with the strange man."

* * *

_February 2 2013  
11:44 am  
Pallet Town – The Local Restaurant – Hallway_

May felt her body pinned against the wall of the building as she closed her eyes after the impact. Taking a moment to open her eyes she could see the anger Ash had within his auburn eyes. She felt him digging into her shoulders before releasing his grip on her. The woman took in a breath as Ash paced around the hall with his hands behind his head.

Ash had somehow dragged them down the halls to an empty room that still looked like it was in development as May embraced herself tightly. May closed her eyes again when Ash slammed his hand into the wall beside her.

"What is your problem!?" Ash yelled. "I left for a reason!"

"But your promise five years ago, is that nothing now?"

The man slammed his hand at the wall once more, "That was a mistake made by a foolish eighteen years old. I was desperate back then, because of that many of my friend's lives were wasted."

"Friends?" May questioned.

May suddenly felt Ash taking grip on her wrist tightly, "I did that because I want to see you but now I'm starting to regret it."

"Ash please stop." May whimpered.

Doing as she asked Ash released his grip on her and crossed his arms before closing his eyes for a brief moment. Both lay silent to avoid causing a huge fight and getting themselves kicked. May rubbed her wrist as Ash tired to keep himself together. After seeing the Professor, his mother and just discovering they were married and had children together sent so many of his emotions scattered everywhere.

He opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it, he was a big brother to two children. One of them he fought earlier and another who did admire him in a way any younger sister would do to their older brothers. Not only was that he now was related to Gary in some way, but due to his mother marrying the man that gave him his very first Pokémon but those young children were his uncle and aunt in a very odd and disturbing manner.

"May," Ash began. "I don't want to see you ever again. Believe me this is for your own good."

"I'm not letting go of what I told you on that mountain Ash, I will save you and bring you back home."

Ash rubbed his fingers through his hair due to May's stubborn belief that she could bring him back home. "I've told you I don't want to go home. I'm a Pokémon hunter. I'm a _criminal_ May. You really want to save me, hm?" Ash walked closer to the brunette. He leaned his face closer to hers that their noses were touching. "Why would _you _want to save somebody as bad as me?" He pushed his body against her, sending May's face red. "You were always into the bad boys, remember Drew?" He pressed his lips closer to her ear, "I heard you two don't talk anymore. And I thought you two went so well together."

The Coordinator pressed her hands on Ash's chest to stop him leaning on her body. "I never liked him in the way you talking about Ash." May rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I was more into..._you._"

Her words sent his emotions on another rollercoaster as he pulled May off the wall and into his arms, his hands placed around her waist tightly. Their eyes locked as they stared at each other that felt like hours or days. He couldn't help it but he always liked her but thirteen years ago he was too into battles and Pokémon to ever give notice to her.

Maybe he did show some liking to her by rather training for his battle he would help her instead and when Drew decided to insult her he would act like her wall and let no more harsh words slip by him. He never enjoyed seeing her hurt so.

Five years ago after seeing her at her celebration after winning the Kanto Grand Festival it only hit him that maybe what he felt towards her was more than any friend could give. He liked her so he let words slip by him that he regretted so much.

"Liar."

May's body froze. She didn't understand him anymore, what did it take for him to believe her, even this once?

"You know, I really want to kiss you." She spoke harshly. "But the man I like is nothing like you. Your right, the Ash I knew wasn't a criminal – he was a hero. A damn better one than you could ever be."

The young woman pushed Ash's body away from her and dusted herself briefly before taking her leave. But the young man didn't let her and reached for her and pulled her back by grabbing her hand. Her body twirled slightly due to the force and she once again landed into his arms. Unable to speak a word in time due to shock, Ash took the advantage in May's confusion and pressed his lips onto hers.

His lips were soft and warm compared to the cold and harsh man he portrayed to her many times before. They were fragile and addicting. But her dream soon ended as quickly as it started as his lips soon found a way to part from hers. She could still hear his heart racing and his warm breathe crashing onto her face. She could only imagine that he could hear the pace her heart was going at as well.

"Why? Why did you-"

"To prove a point," This caused May to look up to Ash. "That I don't want to see you again."

May felt her heart drop at the mention of his words to her, tears ran down her face. "You jerk."

The man sighed as he held May tighter for a few more seconds. "If being a jerk is saving your life, then I'll be more than happy to be one."

The coordinator could feel the warm arms around her drop, like she was now exposed to the huge wild world for the very first time alone. It was scary and absolute horrifying. The safe walls that protected her for all these years were gone. Those walls were made out of the memories of the man she was with.

"So is this really it? You're just going to give up just like that?" She muttered.

"I'm sorry May but once we leave this hallway we can never see each other again. We can't look at each other, talk to one another, even a glance. You have to forget me May."

The woman's tears didn't stop as she shook her head, "No, I refuse! You mean everything to me Ash! You helped me become the person I am today!" She quickly dug into her fanny pack and pulled out the ribbon Ash left behind at his home on Mount Silver. "But if you really want this then at least take this back. It's yours after all. We won it together back in Terracotta town remember?" In the palms of the sobbing woman was Ash's half to the ribbon they both won many years ago.

Ash took deep breathes after seeing the ribbon in the hands of May. Reaching for it he held it tight before returning the object into his pockets. May could hear his heavy breathing becoming heavier and heavier. He didn't want to leave her. Staying strong for the both for them Ash pulled May closer to him and held her tightly. He didn't speak another word while holding her so close for a few seconds before releasing her once again.

"Goodbye May." He could see May had her eyes closed as tears ran down her face; he didn't want to see her no more. Taking in another deep breathe the man walked passed her, their shoulder touching for a few more seconds.

One more glance was taken as Ash observed that May wasn't looking back at him the way he was doing now. Convinced she wasn't Ash made his way down the empty hallway to only be greeted by his sister with both silver and Blue at the other end. Not looking back the brave man kept on walking until he could no longer as she stood in one spot until he felt the arms of sister wrap around him softly and not speaking another word. There she held him in her arms and looked on far ahead and noticed May was gone.

Little did they know May was not too far away and just turned around the corner before breaking into tears herself. Returning her focus on her brother she noticed how quiet she was and buried his face into her shoulder, hiding his depressed self from his younger siblings.

The woman sighed as she comforted her brother more by patting his back. She wished she knew what J really planed for the both of them staying in the home Ash never wanted to come back home to. A place he threw away so many years ago.


	5. Hate Me

Chapter 4: Hate Me

_February 2 2013__  
__12:00 pm_  
_Pallet Town – The Local Restaurant _

Her eyes lay as empty while her plate stayed the same. Confusion, sorrow, pain, emotions May couldn't control under a simple smile. As her spoon cut deep into her dessert May left to ponder. Her brother who was by her side just watched on from time to time and made sure Misty and Brock would not notice her sister in a pool of despair. But the act couldn't last any longer, Max knew. After their dessert they had to leave before his sister would go and do something rash.

"May," Brock's warm voice woke May from her trance. "You alright?"

"Um yeah," The brunette nodded.

Leaning back in his chair slightly Brock crossed his arms. "I don't believe you."

May gazed back down on her cake, "Then don't," She muttered. Her spoon picked up the sweet treat as she placed it into her mouth. As the meal melted in her mouth her eyes didn't sparkle with joy like they would every time she would eat anything she liked.

"May," Brock began. "We travelled through two regions together. I believe I know you well. You've been crying."

May's eyes shot up and faced the young doctor, now Misty was looking straight at her, "May…" She began but didn't bother to finish her sentence.

The coordinator tightened her grip on the spoon before letting it slip from her grasp and onto the table. Her eyes filled with doubt and uncertainly as she took in a moment to find her words. Looking back up at her friends, "I saw Ash."

"Then why do you look so sad? Isn't that great? His finally came home after his promise five years ago." Misty has a slight cheer in her voice.

"I would if I didn't discover what his turned into." May was finding it hard to keep talking about her old friend. She sighed, "His different. Like so different I don't see him as the Ash we all knew and loved."

Love, May nearly wanted to laugh at that word. Her love for him was foolish, that kiss they shared proved it.

Max decided to step in for his older sister as May slumped deeper into her seat. "Ash is a Pokemon Hunter now. He steals pokemon from trainers to make a living. He and two other girls help him although one looked old enough to be his mother."

Misty slammed her hand lightly on the table, "Still we should tell his mother that her long lost son is alive."

"But if Ash doesn't want to show up to us what are the chances he wants to see his own mother?" Brock gazed at May who was slowly eating her dessert. "If he has this much impact on May who I'm guessing they've had met once, imagine the impact he'll do to his own mother and his siblings?"

"Actually we've met three times now lately. Most of them weren't the greatest reunions."

"Three?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"About fifteen minutes ago, Ash and I met here. I don't think you guys were close enough to hear but I was trying to convince Mrs. Delia that Ash was here but going under a different name. He took me at the back and told me that what he told us five years ago was a mistake and he regrets everything. He doesn't want to see us again, especially me." The young adult couldn't help but start to shed tears. "I-I don't even know him anymore."

May leaned against her brother and hid her crying face into his shoulder as Misty and Brock were left in awe. Misty's emerald eyes gazed away from the siblings and placed a few scoops of ice cream into her mouth. Brock still had his arms crossed and tried to find the right words for the situation.

"I don't believe it." Misty held on her spoon tightly. "Not for a minute." Her spoon started to shake. "That isn't Ash. His lying, I know!"

The gym leader pushed her chair backwards harshly as she stood up and stormed herself out of the café, bumping into a few customers on the way out. "Misty!" Max called. He wanted to chase after her but his sister was too busy shedding her tears. He couldn't leave her but he couldn't sit down and let Ash ruin his friends.

"I'll talk to her. I don't think your use to her tempter." Brock joked as he followed the red head out of the café peacefully.

As Brock reunited with the red head he found her outside, screaming out Ash's name. The ex-gym leader ran his hands through his spiky brown hair before making his way to his old friend. He placed his hands on her shoulders, calming her down for a moment. "Hey, take it easy will you?"

"Easy?!" She bickered. "How can I just stay here when our good old friend is turning into a criminal? Stealing from other trainers? Selling them to make money? I can't stand this, we need to save him!" Misty waved her arms in the air, causing Brock to take a step back. "You know me Brock just as well as well as he does. I don't just sit down and let my friends turn themselves into somebody their not!"

"Misty." Brock began in a calm manner. "Yelling Ash's name in town isn't going to make him come to you. Ash is hunter now; they just don't show up in town unless they want to steal pokemon."

"Not really."

Both gym leaders knew that voice.

"We do have lives you know." A few meters in front of them were the boy they thought they knew so well.

"Ash." Both spoke. "Why now." Brock added. "Tell us."

Ash flicked his shades off and gazed at them coldly. "What do you want to hear from me? Are you sure you can handle what I'm going to say; who I've become?"

"Cut the act Ash!" Misty yelled. Brock held the gym leader back by holding her shoulders. May and Max made their way out and stood by the entrance of the cafe, closing the door behind them. "Just come home."

"I can't." His voice was so cold it just scared May. "If I could I would have done that by now."

"Tell us; tell me that what May told us isn't true! You're not a hunter! You're just on your journey to become a pokemon master like always!"

"I threw away that dream thirteen years ago Misty." Ash paused, "I threw that foolish dream thirteen years ago - The day I went missing."

"…so it's true." May muttered, she rushed out of the grasp of her brother and to Misty's side. "You were kidnapped days before the Unova league!" May explained in a desperate manner, "If you're scared from your kidnappers it's alright. We'll just tell Police Jenny and-"

"I'm not scared!" Ash interrupted. "I chose this life after waking up from my senseless dream of a pokemon master!" He yelled. "You can't save me, I'm not coming home. I've seen enough. This place brings back more pain now knowing I was never there for my mother or help and watch my brother and sister grow up. I don't want to see anyone from here anymore. I don't need this; I don't need all of you."

His friends fell silent. Misty's anger faded as Brock released his grip on her. Misty clenched her fists as tears fell down her face. She glanced down on the graveled path for a brief moment before looking back up at Ash. Her emerald eyes were filled with anger and pain. With quick speed she rushed over and held her friend by his shirt.

"You're lying Ketchum." Misty spoke with disgust. "I can tell."

"I would say you were right but that Ash Ketchum you know is gone. Your thirteen years late Misty." Ash's eyes remained bland and cold. "Why can't you all just let me be? I want to be a hunter, why can't you all accept that?"

"Because we all know this isn't you!" Misty readjusted her grip on him. "You're just forced to do this because of some reason. You're scared so that is why you acting somebody you're not. You're protecting us."

_You're protecting us_

Ash placed his hands on Misty's and pulled him away from her. Max and Brock raced over to the hot tempter adult and held her back by her arms. The shock was evident in his eyes as he placed his shades back on and took a step or two back.

"I've had enough." He spoke softly. "Leave me alone!" He screamed. "Give it a rest. I'm not scared and I'll prove it." Ash clenched his fists. "Tonight."

He looked at his old travelling companions before turning his back and made his way out of his sights before hearing a certain voice.

"Ash!" May screamed. She had her hands over her heart. "If we can't save you then…stay safe. This is my last request – from all of us."

Still having his back facing his old friends Ash tired to stop his tears by blinking to avoid tears running down his face. From a calm and gentle pace he broke into a sudden run and before he knew it, he was leaving tear drops down the path he was running down.

He wasn't going to look back.

* * *

_August 12, 2001__  
__Unknown_  
_7:00pm_

_"This is it boy."_ Ash heard J's voice clear due to the earpiece placed in his ears. With cloaks that were dark as the midnight skies and shades that hide the emotions in their eyes, Ash stayed silent. _"Your very first mission," _J reminded him.

"How can you be so calm that I just won't run away?" Ash's voice was filled with doubt.

_"Because you won't, I hold onto you like a pet on a leash." _She chuckled. _"You and your friend,"_

Ash glanced to his right and saw Ruubi in the same attire as he and so silent it scared him. She gave the perfect illusion of an assassin. After their kendo classes J had finally let them out more, Ash remembered the feeling of seeing sunlight and tasting the fresh air only a month ago. He didn't want to lose the feeling of freedom again. He was going to be free. Not now, but the boy was confident he would be.

Ruubi hardly spoke after their clash in their first fight in kendo. He remembered her first words to her – stating that she was a monster. After that she heard her speak his 'name' Casey or Raven in missions. Her voice was cold and dull.

"Let's go." Ruubi's voice called to him.

The young child jumped down from the tree branch with ease and landed so lightly no sound could be heard. She then quickly scattered to a nearby shrub as Ash landed down with ease, but not as gentle or smooth as his partner in crime. She gave Ash a state before looking away. As Ash crawled his way to the shrub Ruubi placed her shades on and scanned the whole area. Her shades did not project any heat signatures and took them off for a moment. Reaching into her belt she pulled out a pokeball.

"Snivy," She muttered. Ruubi looked at Ash. "Well?"

"What?"

"Your pokemon,"

Ash sighed. "J only gave me one."

"And one is all you will need." Ruubi spoke in a cold manner.

"But it isn't mine!" Ash raised his voice slightly before toning it down.

"I don't care." Ruubi reached into Ash's belt and pulled out the only pokeball he had. She held the pokeball in front of his face. "You will use whatever is in this pokeball when the time comes, _understand?" _

Snatching the ball back, Ash nodded and placed his shades on his face to conceal his identity. Ruubi peeked over the shrub and noticed nothing had changed. Wasting no time the child jumped over the shrub and her Snivy followed.

"Hey!" Ash called out as he followed her movements. Ruubi pressed her back against the wall of the pokecenter. She looked back at Ash and saw how long he was taking to come, she raced over and dragged him by his coat. "Oi!"

"Shut up and learn to do the job right." Ruubi rolled her eyes.

The child peeked over and saw the entrance of the pokecenter was clear. Seeing nobody was around, Ruubi removed her body coat and watched it drop to the ground. Underneath showed her wearing casual clothes a trainer would wear. Tying up her shoelace she made her way into the public as she looked back at her partner.

"Well? Do you plan to enter looking like that?"

"Well I."

"Take the coat off and leave it there and distract Nurse Joy while I get the pokemon with J." She placed her hand on her waist and leaned on one side. "I shouldn't even be telling out the plan like this." Snivy jumped into her arms. "Now, let's go."

Agreeing Ash quickly removed the black coat and walked a few steps behind the cold woman. With Snivy in her arms Ruubi placed a smile on her face and acted like some average pokemon trainer on their journey.

With a cheer in her voice, "Good evening Nurse Joy."

"Why hello there," The nurse spoke in a innocent tone. "And is this your friend here?"

"Yeah," Ruubi nodded. The hunter in training looked back at Ash who just made up to her looking all down and unmotivated. "This is my brother, we are on our journey and was wondering if we could get a room."

"Of course," The woman turned her back and reached over for a set of keys.

_"You both better do this right. I expect mistakes but not failure." _

Ash swallowed hard as he placed his hands into his pockets and pulled out the only pokemon he had with him. The pokeball had scratches and light cracks as Ash held the object lightly. He looked up the nurse and saw her handing keys to his partner. Ruubi turned to Ash. He could see her lips move.

"Why you are still here, make an excuse and go. Take out the power."

"I can't." Ash spoke. "I can't do it."

"Is there a problem?" Nurse Joy asked the two.

Ruubi waved her hands in the air, "Oh nothing. I told my brother to take a walk since he isn't feeling well but he is so stubborn." Ruubi bowed down her thanks to the young nurse. "Thank you for the keys. I'll be help my brother outside."

The young woman turned around and faced the quiet boy and rushed over to him, holding on his arm tightly. "Get to work; our lives are on the line." She released her grip on Ash and pushed him back slightly. Snivy made her way up to her trainer's shoulder and looked just as unpleased as her trainer.

"Fine," Ash turned his back and made his way out until the center suddenly went black. The hunters froze.

"Hello Police Jenny?" Nurse Joy's voice was the first voice they heard since the power went out. "The power just went out as soon two trainers came in. Yes, thanks I will do that." The nurse placed the phone down. "Now please don't panic. Police Jenny is coming and would like to interview you two as soon she gets here."

"How the hell?" Ruubi muttered. "How can she suspect us already?"

_"It's your damn bickering that's what." _J's voice was heard through their earpieces. _"If you two didn't focus your time fighting one of you could have gotten the job done. I should have not expected so much from you two." _J paused. _"My men have taken down the power. Get the pokemon Ruubi, Raven, stall the police and any staff members there." _

Ruubi placed her hand over her ear piece. "Got it," She looked up at Ash and nodded before rushing from his sights and down the hallway. Nurse Joy panicked after seeing Ruubi run from her sight and left the reception chasing her. Ash stood there dumbfounded with the only one pokemon to aid him.

Ash didn't know how long he stood lost and confused as ever before. The doors shadow was painted clear on the tiles as the full moon glow bright. The sudden sound of sirens going off and the iconic red and blue lights woke him up from his trance.

"That's right." Ash's voice was weak as he pulled out the pokeball. "This is who I am now." He looked up at the door and saw shadows or police woman about to rush in. "I have to play me part if I want to save my friends."

As the doors burst open Ash threw the pokeball high up in the air and a bright light was released from the ball. Opening his eyes he could see a huge blue salamander-like dragon in front of him, acting like a shield.

"Surrender now!" One of the many Police Jennies yelled. "You're out numbered."

In fear the young hunter took a few steps back as the dragon type looked over his shoulder and felt disgusted with the man he was suppose to listen too. Looking back at the police the huge dragon flapped his ruby wings and sent a few of the woman back outside of the building. The dragon type roared as he took a few steps back to protect Ash.

The police now suddenly released their pokemon that belonged to the canine family. Some were easy to take out as Salamence swiped them away with his tail or blow them back with his wings. Some released attacks like flame thrower or crunch which caused the dragon to attack as he slammed his two front feet on the ground, causing it to shake.

Ash watched in disbelief as a pokemon he knew nothing about went to such lengths to protect him. "This may not be the life I want but I don't' deserve to make you suffer because of my choices." Ash took a few steps closer to the dragon type. "You may be J's pokemon but for now, I'll treat you as my own." Ash gave off a half smile as he hoped up onto Salamence's back. Holding on tightly, "Flamethrower, block them away from us."

Salamence roared its own name into the night sky and released a powerful breathe of fire; the flames high enough to be considered walls. Doors burst behind them as Ash turned around to see, to some relief it was only Ruubi and J with sacks of pokeballs over their shoulders. Ruubi admired the pokemon Ash was on but was quickly woke from her trance as J reached for her wrist and dragged her to her pokemon.

The young hunter climbed her way up as J jumped and stood up proudly on her pokemon. J nodded her response to leave as the flames started to die down enough for the police's pokemon to jump over.

"Snivy, leech seed them down into place!" Ruubi yelled.

"Sniv!" The tree snake pokemon cheered as she jumped onto Salamence's head and released waves of weeds that acted like nets and placed many of the pokemon after them down. But there were others that dodged the attack and were only meters from them.

"Salamence!" Ash commanded. Ash was surprised J remained calm and collected under the situation they were in. The trainer looked up at the roof of the building. "Make a hole in the roof and fly through there."

Under the command of Ash Salamence agreed and using the same attack from before a hole was soon seen on the roof of the pokecenter.

"Now hurry and let us go before the police use that to get us." J replied in a calm manner.

"Yeah," Ash nodded as he held tightly on the dragon type. J went down on her knees to have better grip on her dragon type.

Ruubi looked down and noticed pokemon with special attacks had their aim on them. Some were even using moves like hyper beam which could prove deadly if they were hit. "Snivy, Toxic the pokemon that plan to hit us! Hurry for some of them are using hyper beam!"

The grass type starter held tightly on Salamence as she released purple thick goo of Toxic on any pokemon that planned to hit them as fast as he could. Salamence flapped his wings for the last time before taking liftoff. Within seconds they were out of the building and in the air and were flying in the opposite direction of the center where some media had been building up.

"Faster Salamence," J stood up. "I refuse to go down like this." She looked down at her hunters. "That nearly cost us our identities."

"Sorry." Ruubi quickly apologized.

"I wouldn't mind honestly." Ash muttered but it was loud enough for J to hear. "At least I can stop this stupid act."

"Don't expect this will go not punished Casey."

Even to this day Ash was still not use to that horrible name.

"And how will I pay you? Destroy more of my stoned friends?" Ash spoke softly.

J's lips turned into a devil like smile. "What about _your _life?"

Ash's auburn eyes widen as Ash felt his body being picked up by the ruthless hunter. J held Ash by his shirt and was now meters from falling to his death. Salamence noticed this and slowed down the pace. This was not the first time he watched a young child die in the hands of his master. The young male hunter placed his hands where J's had hers as he struggled, panicking to be set free and placed back on the dragon.

"You said you want to free? So why not kill you here if that is the case?" The boy continued to struggle in the arms of the hunter to reply. "At least your friends and family will finally find you, thing is you'll be a little different from last time."

"Damn you." Were the only words Ash could speak out.

"Careful, you're in no position to tell me what to do little boy." J pulled Ash closer to her that her cold stare could be clearly seen by Ash. "It would be such a shame to lose somebody as skilled as you. But who knows, maybe I'll replace you with your rivals." J smirked.

J shook Ash like a doll in mid air before releasing her grip on him. The sudden drop made Ash unable to think as he felt his body falling at high speeds and the wind roaring pass his ears. All the scared hunter could do was cover his ears and close his eyes and prayed his death would be swift and quick. But only seconds into his prayer he soon heard the seaming wings come to a halt. Opening his eyes Ash noticed he was on the back of Salamence.

Ash looked up and shall the devil like reaction on her face. Ruubi on the other hand was so scared that she held Snivy closer to her. Even behind her shades he could see the cold woman about to break in tears due to fear.

"Did you enjoy your taste of death?" The veteran hunter teased. "Because the next time you cross my path the only thing that will save you will be the ground." J clicked her fingers and her pokemon flew in high speeds.

The noobie hunter sat back down and wrapped his arms around his knees as Ash tried to accept he could have been dead by now. He couldn't believe the only way he could be free was to die – die in the hands of his kidnapper.

"That is why from now on, Salamence belongs to you."

Ash perked up after hearing Salamence was no his. "Why?" He asked unconfidently.

"Easy." J began. "Because he'll be the only thing that will save you from this hell," J's lips perked up once again.

The hunter looked away and glanced at his new pokemon. Salamence took a glance back before looking back at the direction he was going. Ash afterwards buried his face behind his knees at the three of them continued to fly high in the night sky. He wasn't sure if he wanted to make any new friends right now.

* * *

_February 2 2013__  
__12:10 pm_  
_Pallet Town – Hantā residence _

"Come on, it looks great!"

"It looks deflated."

"That is what it supposed to look like!"

J gave a glare to Jewelz as she removed the oven mittens on her hands. She dropped them onto the kitchen bench. J couldn't remember how or why Jewelz had forced her to cook anything. She was a hunter, not a chef.

"When was the last time you cooked?" Jewelz asked.

"I never cooked. As a child I dug into bins for meals to eat."

Jewelz blinked before giving off an awkward smile. "L-Let's just eat the apple pie."

As the meal was served on two plates the front door suddenly flashed open, causing Jewelz to fall out of her seat due to the sudden shock. J on the other hand stayed in her seat and continued to eat the pie. "Not bad." She blinked in surprise. "But I wish it didn't have to look so…flat."

"Try and try again until you succeed!" The young female hunter cheered.

"In our field of work you only have one chance to do your mission right. You know that." J placed another piece of the apple pie into her mouth. She looked up at the door and saw a distressed Ash by the door. Scraggy and Raichu quickly made their way to him as Glaceon only peeked up from the sofa before returning back down. "Enjoyed your morning walk?"

Jewelz rubbed her head and back before making her way up to her seat. She sighed. "I don't think I would use the word 'enjoy' sis." The hunter corrected. "And that is the last time I try to joke around in this household." She muttered to herself.

"J!" Ash screamed. "We need to do the mission tonight. I can't stay here anymore!" Ash spoke desperately. "Please." The young adult fell down to his knees.

"No."

Ash quickly looked up at his mentor in shock. He made his way up to his feet and closed the door behind him, his head hung. "And why not?" He begged.

"Because if we did you will act irrational and do everything in a rush. You'll ignore our plan and put our men and woman into trouble."

"But my friends, their begging me to come home," Ash kept his eyes on his Raichu and patted him. "We didn't just come here to steal the pokemon at Oak's lab right?"

The veteran hunter took a drink from her coffee mug before placing it down to reply to Ash's question, "Yes. There is more."

Jewelz who sat in the middle of their conversation and fell silent and just focused on eating her meal. She knew if she stuck on any side, either J or Ash would become upset at her.

"Casey, in two years I want you to take over the business."

Fear was evident on Ash's whole face and body as he simply froze. He dropped his arms and stood upright. His arms by his side and his eyes still avoiding J's. "I don't think I'm ready. I'm only twenty three."

"And that is why I'm bringing you to the places that mean a lot to you. I need to be convinced that your emotions will not cloud your logic."

Finally finding the courage to look up at his mentor, "But why do you have these huge plans for me? What about Jewelz?" He asked.

"She'll be by your side. I will not forget the help you've done to me and my business." J drank more of her coffee.

Ash looked away from J briefly, "After kidnapping us I can't believe I'm still here." Ash mumbled to himself. He looked back up at her. "So I guess the mission won't start tonight?"

"Correct." The woman stood up. "But I do need you two to survey the area. Do your parents know you're alive?"

"Just my friends Sis," The male hunter explained.

J sighed as she crossed her arms, "Then that means only one thing Casey." J spoke in a more bold tone of voice. "You need to silent them…_for good."_

Jewelz dropped her spoon at the last words J spoke as Ash's auburn eyes fell dull and empty. The fear of killing people had finally approached him. Like the grim reaper itself had asked and gave his scythe to him with a list of people to kill for good. Ash shook his head as Scraggy jumped into his arms.

"I can't kill J, you know that." Ash shook his head. "I can't kill them."

"It is not your friend's lives I'm asking you to kill. If you value your family and friend's lives you will listen to what I have to say." J paused for a moment to gather her words. "I want you to purposely go out and let your friends discover you tonight. If they released their pokemon to battle; battle them. Stone them and afterwards crush them."

Stone them.

Crush them.

Destroy them.

_Kill them._

"It is either your friend's pokemon or yours. Maybe I will have to use my own hands and harm _her." _

"What?!" Ash suddenly blurted. "Who do you mean?"

J smirked before walking out on her two young hunters. Ash still stood by the entrance of the door and held Scraggy tightly as Raichu embraced his trainer's leg. Ash's younger 'sister' walked over and looked at her brother. "Don't play dumb brother, you know who Sis will harm if you don't follow her orders."

"Her orders were to survey the lab, not kill any of my friend's pokemon." Ash avoided Jewelz's gaze. "I envy you. You have nobody to protect besides your pokemon. I on the other hand," Ash looked up to his sister, "feel like I have a whole town to protect."

"Actually it is you that I envy big brother. You have so much people out there, willing to die in order to bring you back home. My own mother thinks I'm dead."

"You really never told me about your past yet I've told you mine." The hunter looked up to his partner.

"Mine is nothing special." Jewelz shook her head. "I was stolen and J made it looked like I was killed instead." The young hunter gave off a fake smile. "At least you get to see your family."

"But that's the thing. I don't want to." Ash hung his head. "I don't want them to see them hurt like this."

* * *

_February 2 2013__  
__6:15 pm_  
_Pallet Town _

The wind blew softly across the country scene as the sun was enjoying its last moments before withdrawing down for another day. The Pokémon scattering back to their homes as the young trainers around did the same. A certain brunette stood by the porch of a local motel. All the houses and businesses carried a sense of a classic country lifestyle and everywhere she would go peace would follow.

But in the early hours of the afternoon that wasn't the case. Ash had resurfaced quickly after making a promise not to show up ever again to her. May pondered that perhaps not so, as it was Misty and Brock Ash wanted to show to. He seem to lost any connection to her until that moment where his calm and collected self was lost when he broke into that run right after she prayed for his safety.

"Do you think the Ash we all know is somewhere in there?" The coordinator asked.

"I'm sure his in there somewhere." Misty's sudden voice caused May to turn back. At the entrance of the motel stood the gym leader herself, "That's why tonight we'll go out and try to knock some sense into him."

"You're not serious?!" May blurted. "If you show up and battle him there is a chance he'll steal your Pokémon like he did with my Glaceon! His much stronger than we both remember!"

"Brock and I won't battle Ash unless we feel our lives are threatened." The red head explained.

"His a hunter, he'll _give _you reasons to battle him."

Misty held out her hands in the air defensively. "Hold on, as much I want to see Ash and give a chance to snap him out from his little dream we have to find his place first. I saw Ash running towards the woods so we'll search there tonight. I don't expect to find him."

"But he'll make sure he'll find you." May corrected. May clasped her hands together in a prayer-like position. "Please, don't do this Misty. I might not know you a whole heap like Ash but I see you as my friend. Don't do this."

Misty smiled and made her way closer to May, admiring and flattered with the concern she was getting from her. "We won't go in too deep. We'll only be there for an hour." Misty gave off a warm smile. "Now I better be off. The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back."

And with a wave Misty ran over down the path that led to the woods. May watched on from the veranda before rushing back in. She ran up the stairs quickly before slamming into the room she was sharing with her brother. Max, being a frontier brain was catching up on the notes he had left to the last minute due to the unpredictable events he and his sister got caught up into since the Grand Festival Celebration.

"Max, we have to chase after Misty and Brock. They are determined to save Ash."

Putting his book down on his bed, "But that's crazy, he and his friends will end up stealing their Pokémon since they are gym leaders – well one of them but still!"

"Yeah," May nodded. The woman walked herself in and grabbed her fanny pack that was sitting quietly on the bed side table. "I don't want them to suffer losing a Pokémon like I did with Glaceon." Tightening the fanny pack around her waist, "We have to find Ash first and stall them until Misty and Brock get fed up with their search."

"Without using our Pokémon?" Max asked surprised. "That will be hard. I've heard hunters are much more fitter than most trainers. They could just run past us without breaking a sweat."

"But their humans in the long run, they'll get tired sooner or later."

* * *

Night covered the skies of Pallet town like a blanket. Darkness stalked the darkest corners of the small country town. The woods especially took in the darkness the most as the light of the moon was barely enough to see what was ahead. May didn't know how long she had been in the woods as she took light steps through the thick forest with her brother not too far behind her.

Pushing a branch out of the way, "Damn it Misty. You know as much as I do how reckless this is."

"Sis," Max began, "Why are you so worried about Misty?"

"Because she is my friend and I don't want her to get hurt and she seems more affected seeing Ash then I."

"It's funny that you chased Ash in Mount Silver and Misty is doing it here in the forest. Ironic isn't it?"

May glanced over her shoulder, "That's not exactly a good type of irony Max."

A sudden scream was heard not far from the siblings as May and Max went into haste. Jumping over rocks and ducking under branches as they raced down the path they heard the scream last. As soon dark figures appeared in the distance both hid behind a fallen trunk of a tree with shrubs nearby.

"How dare you." Both May and Max recognised it was Misty's voice. Peeking over the fallen trunk they hid behind they saw the gym leader pinned down at a tree with a gun pointed at her.

The woman was somebody they didn't recognise as much. But after seeing her silver hair glimmer in the moon's glow May recognised her instantly. Though her name still remained a mystery it was no doubt she was the leader of the group of hunters Ash was a part in.

"It's her." May muttered. "She helped Ash steal Glaceon from me."

The coordinator ducked down as soon she noticed J looking down towards them. Convinced she was alone with Misty she turned back to the petrified gym leader.

"You are a fool to save him." J readjusted the gun in her hands. "That is probably also why he never chose you out of that brunette girl."

"My feelings for Ash are long gone." Misty spat. "I am only worried of the monster you've turned him into."

J reached over for Misty's singlet and dragged the girl closer to her. She lifted her off her feet. "He is no monster but a devil." J smirked. The hunter tossed Misty to the side as she crashed down to the ground.

The impact of her crash caused a pokeball to slip from her grasp and rolled to J's feet. The woman's onyx eyes caught a glimpse of the object. The sound of a precious object echoed in Misty's ears as her emerald eyes flashed open wide. Turning back she noticed her dear pokeball had been crushed and was getting grinded into the dirt by J's leather boots.

"Be glad I didn't take your life this time you little petty gym leader." J spoke in disgust. She began to walk away as Misty gather her shattered pokeball pieces together and wished her tears could put the object back together.

May and Max could hear the footsteps coming closer as they only tried to imagine the shock and pain Misty was feeling after seeing one of her dear Pokémon getting crushed in a object they all thought was safe for them to be in. Having enough May rose to her feet and in front of her was a shocked hunter.

"My my," J began. "This is a surprise."

"Murderer!" May snapped. "How can you escape jail for so long?!"

J broke into laughter, "Because I am the law _honey." _She teased as she pointed the gun at the young star. "And the law says you've meddle too much into the life of a certain Pokémon hunter and taking or destroying the lives of your Pokémon won't be enough."

The revolver and the trigger started to make clicking sounds and J placed a finger on the trigger. The young adult stood in fear as J pressed harder on the trigger. Misty could only watch in fear as her emotions of losing her dear Pokémon was still fresh and her brother forced to keep down low by her sister's piercing glare.

"I won't accept to die until I save Ash from your hands." May threatened.

All the hunter could down was smile at May's little words as a gunshot echoed deep in the forest. The small bullet made contact into a solid object as the smell of gunpowder was evident. May clenched her heart as the fear stung her sapphire eyes. She fell to her knees as Max tried to keep control and follow under his sister's orders.

"You know, I can see you as a great hunter." J spoke as she placed her gun away. "You hide well enough for me to not notice and out of Casey's little group of friends you have the most developed team of Pokémon."

May stayed silent.

"You have three rare starters under your belt and I would love to get my hands on one of them – maybe all if you join me."

"...shut up." May muttered softly. "I'll never join you!" She screamed. "Why did you miss me? You're a hunter right? Your aim _should_ be perfect."

"Because I see you as an asset Miss Maple and I haven't see such strength in a trainer since the day Casey became mine." She smirked. "Now run little child because after tonight you'll be mine. I will kill you softly like the way I did with your precious Ash Ketchum."

The brunette took a step back in fear of the words J had told her. J's eyes stung like the devil itself and her smile was no less. May glanced at Misty and gave a faint nod to crawl into the bushes near her. With a faint nod and her tears still evident the young gym leader made her way out.

"You let her go didn't you?"

"I find it a waste to use bullets on weak people such as herself. I find it more of a waste when they pretend to act as brave people when in fact they are cowards."

"Like yourself I presume?" May cocked up an eyebrow.

J reached into her belt and quickly held her gun and shot another bullet, but like before she missed her target on purpose. "Only meeting you once you know how to push my buttons little girl." J's tempter was evident.

"I am not afraid of that gun of yours. You can shoot as many bullets you want but I'll save Ash."

The hunter broke into laughter. "But how can you save somebody that doesn't want to be saved?" she returned the gun back onto her belt and turned around, heading home in the opposite direction May and her brother were. "We'll meet again little girl."

Max looked around and stood up when it was only him and his sister left around. He could see the confusion all over May's face as she held her hands together tightly. Max couldn't help but admit what J spoke was true. For the last past few weeks everything May had been doing to save her friend was for nothing. He would slip from her grasp every time. He didn't want to be saved and that was the hardest thing to ever accept.

"I told you, you can't save me."

Ash's voice was suddenly heard near them as they looked on ahead and there stood Ash all alone. His voice was neither cold nor dull like it always had been whenever he spoke to May. It was warm and friendly but it also carried a hint of sadness. His eyes showed all the pain.

"But let me at least try!" May screamed.

"You nearly got killed because of me! Why won't you understand?! You'll all die before you can save me!" Ash snapped.

"I don't care if I die. As long I see you safe from that woman I'll gladly die!"

"Then I won't allow you to save me then! I won't and can't accept that you'll die for my sake!"

Ash's words froze May. The brunette closed her eyes as tears followed down her cheeks. Ash hated seeing May in tears but the closer he was to her the closer to death she was.

"I want to keep you all safe. Trust me, life isn't so bad here. I get to travel to new places and still see many wonderful Pokémon. Sometimes I can get away with a battle or two." Ash paused for a moment. "Yeah, it might not be the way I planned my life to be but I still get to do the things I love even if it doesn't happen as often. I even got to see my mother happy with Professor Oak with my brother and sister."

"...so your happy then?" Max suddenly spoke out.

Ash smiled warmly at his two friends and gave a nod, "Yeah, I am. I get to do the things I love still and keep all my friends safe. That's the way I always been, hasn't it?" Ash chuckled lightly.

"Then...stay safe Ash. There will probably be times where we can't help but bump into each other but I guess that can't be helped." Max stood strong for him and his sister. "And we'll promise not to tell your mother about you just yet, I think we have no right to tell her that expect her."

"Just promise me Max, you will never let May get into the hands of J. Don't let her become a hunter don't let her become like me." Ash brought a new topic into the conversation. "I'll find it hard to see May turned and work in a life I know she can't handle."

"I promise." Max nodded before looking back at his sister. May's tears had gone dried but her eyes didn't leave Ash. She watched him give a small nod before running from his sights. "May!" Max yelled as she watched her run ahead of him.

As Max turned to say his goodbyes to Ash he had noticed the young hunter was gone. Without wasting any more time Max chased after his sister to make sure she was fine and that she was never going to end up like Ash; a Pokémon hunter. That was the one thing they always agreed on; to protect May as as long as they both lived.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello readers, sorry for the late update. I had to update another story twice cause I was stuck on how to start this chapter. I'm glad my writers block didn't last long. I now finally have great ideas for this story.

I'm planning to make this story into three arcs splitting this into three arcs spanning over two years (in the story). I want to name them but they contain spoilers so yeah, sorry. Can't let the cat out of the bag just yet.

Sorry if the advance hints are very little. This arc is really about May trying to save Ash from being a pokemon hunter as the hints will be mainly in the second arc and the third is probably going to mainly story than romance. (but that could change anytime.) And this arc is really explaining the early years of Ash's training to becoming a hunter and eventually how he was kidnapped.

I think I might have to increase the rating, I think J holding a gun to both Misty and May isn't exactly K+...lol

Beta version will come up soon. My beta reader is rather busy these days.

**~midnight**


	6. Understand Me

Chapter five: Understand Me

_February 4, 2013_

_9:00 pm_

_Pallet Town_

Night provided the prefect cover as the young man stood out behind the thick trees, the leaves hiding the emotion in his eyes. Covered nothing but with a simple black outfit comprised of a leather jacket, jeans and shades that could pick up heat signatures, Ash looked on forward. His arms crossed and looking at the only thing that provided light.

The Professor's lab,

Removing his shades Ash seemed to get a better view of one of Kanto's highly remembered labs. The simple place would always bring a smile on his face after each journey he went. After making a quick visit at his mother's the excitement would build in him so when he came he couldn't help but call out the Professor's name so loud it could be heard miles away.

But now it only brought dread, fear and uncertainty.

The lights shone bright with life as one by one, as Ash stared and counted each one the lab was soon coated by the darkness of the night. He dreaded on the last light that flickered off. It was his countdown timer, as he knew that once no signs of life walked down the halls of the lab it was time for his move.

His clenched his fists tightly and closed his eyes briefly as footsteps were heard behind him.

"Are you sure you are ready?" It was no other but his partner in crime, Jewelz. "I know J forced you to go out today but wasn't it your idea to do this as early as possible within reason?"

"You can give me a year and I still wouldn't like what we are about to do."

"But J…what she told you…about the business…"

"I wipe my hands clean from her dirty work. I'm here to protect my friends, not create trouble."

Placing his shades on no silhouettes of people in red came into his vision and he finally stopped leaning on the truck of the tree he had been on for the last hour. Raichu stretched and waved his tail high in the air before taking a yawn. The mouse looked up to his trainer and gave off a soft smile.

"Good evening buddy." He joked. Somehow Raichu was the only one able to return him to his old self – the one that could look at any situation with some sort of joy. "The lights are finally out. It's time to move."

The female hunter watched as Ash started to take fragile steps closer to the lap as her Serperior slid its way out of its pokeball. It too watched Ash take such small steps at the lab. She knew he hated every part of this mission but if any of them refused another of Ash's Pokémon would be smashed. They died without even knowing it. They died without feeling the pain.

Her on the other hand, her mother's life would be questioned. How many times had J said she was dead due to her own mistakes? The female hunter shook her head at the idea that due to her failures her mother's life would be her only result.

Other rushing footsteps passed him by like the roaring wind on stormy nights. Ash watched on with expressionless eyes. For a moment they looked empty before they glimmer as water thicken his lashes. Before he knew it he was crying.

Rubbing them away he gave a faint nod to his 'sister' and with haste they were soon seen, meters by the footsteps of the front door.

The hunter placed his hand over his right earpiece. "Give me information about anybody in the lab."

Muttering could be heard on the other end as another of J's grunts observed the area, looking into each window clearly and as long as possible. "Raven Hanta Sir," They began. The grunts J worked for told them theses were their 'real' names.

If only they knew.

"I have spotted two adults and two young children. Both to look around ten to eleven years old."

"Damn it." Ash cussed. "I don't remember reading about harming civilians in the brief."

"What do we do Sir?" The grunt asked for Ash's directions.

The young man pondered as light suddenly poured from one of the windows, both Ash and Jewelz quickly ducked down for cover and hid into a nearby shrub. Soft footsteps were heard coming closer to the front door. A light click was heard before the door opened wide and light poured out into the darkness. It stung Ash's eyes for a moment before a dark figure stood by the doors. The darkness that covered the image of a figure faded as soon it took steps away from the door of blinding light.

The sound of the door closing behind them was heard as Ash opened his eyes fully too see who was still awake and now outside of the lab. It didn't take long for Ash who it was, in fact it took no time at all.

It was his mother.

His mother despite the years, still remain young and youthful. Of course there were some signs that she had aged but it was hardly evident. Ash couldn't remember the last time his mother let her hair down or wear a nightie. She always seemed to be the calm, collected and reserved type of person. He started to wonder maybe she only played that part because of him and wanted to be a good role model to her only child at the time.

"You want to talk to her, don't you?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Ash sighed. "You know that is not possible." An idea popped into his mind, but the idea felt like his heart dropping over and over again each time he thought about it. He placed his hand over his right earpiece. "This is Raven speaking. I am giving you orders as the oldest child of J Hanta. Infiltrate the building without harming the civilians inside. Ruubi and I shall take care of them. I refuse to hear reports of dead people. I cannot carry such a burden."

"Yes sir!" The voices of different grunts spoke at the same time.

And grunts from different directions flew out of their spots and sore into the skies like a group of well-trained ninjas. Their silhouettes where painted on the face of the white full moon. The rustle of the leaves, the rushing footsteps of uncertainty filled his mother's mind.

She wrapped her warm arms around herself as she looked at all different directions, each sound she heard and she would quickly turn towards it. Delia couldn't understand her feeling when she saw there was nothing towards that direction or that maybe it was only to fool her. Thoughts of a murderer coming to steal her life away scared her.

"Go." Ash muttered to his sister. "They will need a leader and orders to follow."

"Alright brother," Jewelz muttered.

And in seconds she too, faded into the darkness of the night. Ash kept his eyes stuck on his mother who was for the first time he ever saw her – scared. After seconds of standing outside her home Delia turned and rushed for the doorknob and was seen twisting it but somehow it was proving difficult.

"Ma,"

A sweet innocent voiced echoed in her ears.

"Blue, Silver," She muttered as the door finally opened for her. Her children came rushing into her arms. "Where is your father?" She spoke; her calm and collected nature was no longer in sight.

"Some nasty lady has him cornered him up stairs, demanding Pokémon from him. They said they will end his life if he doesn't." Blue panicked.

"We barely escaped, if we woke up a second later we could be stuck with father right now." Silver, a man that was normally cold and not out spoken was too, losing his composure.

"Knowing your father he would die for his Pokémon and his research." Delia flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Now let's go and gather the Pokémon and put them somewhere safe. We'll hide them as fast and as quickly as we can. I can't promise all of them can be saved but we have to do something."

Ash both saw his siblings nod before Delia rushing over to close the door with haste. As soon the light from the door was suddenly closed on him Ash removed his shades in anger.

"Shit." He cussed. He pressed on his earpiece once more. "What did I say about not to harm the people inside the building?"

"Sir, we are following your orders and Miss Ruubi's. None of my men are touching the people inside of the building. My guess it could be no other but Mrs. J herself. I'm sure you know your mother more than we Sir."

"Oh damn I do." It wasn't often Ash would lose his cool. There was such a short range of things that would catch him upset. His Pokémon and how they would be treated. His friends and how upset they could be and then came his family. Ash felt like crushing the shades that were in his grasp but decided he could yell at his so called 'mother' later on instead.

"Raichu." Ash muttered. "Let's stop J."

Raichu's cheeks sparked and the mouse jumped into the air with glee. Though both knew the punishment that would come if he ever crossed J's plans but as much he loved all his pokemon he couldn't afford to lose his mother and the family she loved so much.

She had already lost him and he knew how much that already had affected her. Just seeing the way she looked for that moment told him that she had changed. Changed the way she looked in hope it would remove the pain when he vanished from her. Her eyes didn't have that warmth she would always have when he would returned home.

"I'll save you, Mom."

* * *

_October 25th 2001_

_J's flying ship._

_1:25 pm_

A body was tossed against the steel floor more than once now. As soon his weak eleven-year-old body stopped bouncing across the floor he pressed his palms on the steel floor firmly before giving up. His face was still face planted on the cold floor as he laid still.

He turned to rest his head to one side before looking up at the woman that had pushed him down to the ground over and over again. By her side was the cold and quiet woman known as Ruubi. Her newly evolve Cinccino hid behind the legs of her trainer's as Pikachu did the opposite and stood in front of him, protecting him at all costs.

His red cheeks were ready to send sparks to cover the whole room but as soon that television lit up with another line of Ash's Pokémon that had turned to stone, the confidence of the little mouse dropped.

"Agree or else." The older women threaten.

"…No. I won't do it if Pikachu doesn't want to!"

"Does it look like I'm giving you a damn choice here boy?!" J's shouted and before Ash could come up with a reply, the horrible sound of stones breaking echoed in his ears.

Another of his dear companions dead,

And then another,

And another,

The young hunter behind J held her dear normal type in her arms tightly as she tried to block the horrible sound of death echoing in her ears over and over again.

J was having enough of waiting as she stomped her way over to the fallen trainer and kicked him in the guts once more, sending him flying across the room once more and crashing into the wall of the room, sending things that hung on that wall come crashing down. Ash didn't move as the objects came crashing down on him.

"Do it." She hissed.

Ash felt a hard object come into contact at him as he heard it slid a few centimeters from his body. Taking his gaze form the cold floor to the object that hit him, his eyes painted a perfect picture of what had hit him. It was no other but a thunderstone.

There had been times where in his journey the damn stone was forced to come out of his bag. First was when he battled Lt. Surge and then another in Sinnoh where some Pikachu lover who had both Pikachu's pre-evolution and evolution forced to think things over. Now here it was again, staring at him coldly.

Another sound of rocks being smashed echoed in his ears, sending him to sit up quickly in utter fear. The count was five. Five of his own Pokémon he had worked so hard to train were dead because of his own ignorance again.

"You have had many close encounters because of how weak your Pikachu is. Because of that you fail today's mission." J recapped his failures. "And now you're failing your Pokémon as a trainer as you watch them die because of your own ignorance!"

"Shut up!" He screamed. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Ash covered his own ears as he shook his head left and right over and over again. "That isn't true."

"But it is." J reminded him.

Pikachu's eyes watered as he watched his trainer suffer even more than he needed too. His own eyes made to contact with the evolution object that were only centimeters from his trainer as Ash sat there in despair.

His eyes were empty but at the same time were filled with so many emotions Pikachu didn't bother to count. The little mouse ran to his trainer and outstretched his arms.

"Pika pika!" He growled. Sparks could be seen coming out of his cheeks.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu hardly picked up on his trainer's weak voice.

Enough was enough.

The little mouse took a few steps towards the stone and gazed at it deeply. If given another choice he would slap the object away with his tail but he had enough of watching Ash lose so many of his Pokémon because he didn't want to evolve. Because of_ his_ ignorance.

With his little paws he picked up the stone and held it tightly. He knew he would have only a few seconds before feeling a whole new burst of energy run though him, as he would be engulfed in bright white light. The little mouse looked at his trainer and Ash looked back in shock.

"Pikachu, please, you don't have to-"

But it was too late as Ash watched his oldest Pokémon be engulfed by the white light known as evolution. The white silhouette grew in size and Pikachu's tail grew twice its normal length as a shape of a thunderbolt took shape right at the tip of his tail. It's ears shorter and curled and his body twice the size.

The evolution only took seconds to be completed and done with as Ash watched on at his new Pokémon. Pikachu, now Raichu looked around and noticed his line of sight was just in line with his trainer. He waved his tail around and noticed how long it had become and also how heavy he felt.

The sound of rocks being smashed ended, as Raichu felt his trainer run into his arms. Crying so heavy that it felt weird seeing Ash in such a state of utter sadness. Raichu stood there and let time help Ash to accept that he didn't mind evolving if it would stop the pain he was feeling. But Raichu started to worry that maybe evolving would only give him more pain than taking it away.

"I'm glad you Pikachu understood me." As J left those were the last words Ash ever cared to hear from her.

"Buddy." Ash began. He bit his bottom lip as he was always so use to calling by the name of Pikachu. "S-Sorry." He trembled.

"Rai." He patted his trainer softly on his back. "Rai rai."

Even the voice of his dear beloved Pokémon sounded so foreign to Ash. Ash held onto Raichu tighter. He didn't know what to do. So many feelings, emotions and thoughts ran wildly in his mind. They would have to start all over again, just like the day J turned him into a hunter the same principles worked for them both.

Ruubi and Cinccino watched on silence like they always would and let the two have their moment.

Finding the strength to accept that Pikachu was no more Ash broke his hug with his old Pokémon and patted Raichu's head. His fur was soft and fluffy. His eyes were bigger and so was his grin.

What they needed was time, Ash knew he needed to accept that when his little mouse picked up the stone he _did_ want to evolve. Not for power but for him. They would have to start training all over again but it didn't matter. Raichu was forced to some degree to evolve but he would of never picked up that thunderstone if he didn't have some ambition to evolve for his sake.

With a half lit smile Ash offered his hand for a handshake.

"Welcome to the team Raichu."

The newly evolve pokemon smiled and accepted his trainer's handshake before jumping into his arms. He might have been much heavier to what he was use to but what matter that Raichu was with him now.

It was better than losing him for good.

* * *

_February 4 2013_

_9:05 pm_

_Professor Oak's Lab_

The door that kept the Professor and his family trapped from safety suddenly burst down as the Professor's children came in closer to their father. Smoke covered up high into the ceiling, as the sudden distraction didn't make the hunter blink; not even once. The gun was still placed and aimed at the young family.

After Delia and her children rushed to save Professor Oak it only took minutes until J had made their way to them and before they all knew it they were back together but not under the circumstances they wanted.

"J!" A voice screamed through the thick layer of smoke. The voice was filled with anger. "J!" the name of the hunter was repeated.

"J…" Professor Oak muttered softly. "That name…I've heard it once from Ash."

"How so?" Delia spoke in a soft manner. Trying not to catch J's attention,

"It was barely mentioned. He called me once when he was travelling in Sinnoh. He said he fought against a hunter named J. I always thought it was a man but a woman? The world is really filled with surprises."

"Yes, they are, aren't they professor?" J pushed the barrel of the gun to the side of the old man's head. "I'm flattered my name has reached to Kanto, one of the biggest regions to ever be known by man. At least I know I'm doing my job right, somewhat."

Footsteps were heard behind the hunter, causing J to quickly flash behind her and point her gun at her new target. What caught her off guard was that she saw nothing but smoke and a destroyed lab. Seconds later the veteran hunter felt a cold metal object pressing into her neck.

Another hunter had pinned her down with a gun of their own.

"After all these years you now decide to break the rules." The man's voice showed he was up to no games. "You rebel."

J's lips perked up into a smirk. "Impressive." She felt the gun drop from her neck as she turned to face the better hunter. "I knew taking you in was a good idea."

"Your version is _taking in_ is debatable."

A soft chuckle could be heard from the hunter as she took a few steps to the fragile family. Their Pokémon had been stolen and had nobody to protect them. The young man still had his back facing his once family as J pointed the gun back at them.

"Tell me where you hid the other Pokémon and the old man's research and we'll be off." J warned by placing her finger on the trigger. "And I shall let you go, I am a woman of my word."

"I will never let my work or anybody else' Pokémon land in the hands of people like you!" Professor Oak was determined to stand by his work and the Pokémon in his care.

"Even at the cost of your own children's lives?" She questioned.

J's cold onyx eyes met with Silver's as she quickly rushed up to the young trainer and pulled him onto his feet. She held him by his arms as the young red head struggled in the arms of the hunter. Trying to get away.

"Let go of me you old hag!" He screamed. Silver was never known to panic or give off any emotions besides giving off cold stares. It was this moment that reminded him he was still only a young child.

"Ooo, this one is filled with energy. Imagine the use I could put if I took you with me onto a little _trip_."

The man who still had his back facing Delia and the children was having enough and quickly grabbed on J's arm and removed his shades in the process.

Ash refused to let another child go through the same pain as he did.

Especially if it was going to be his own little brother.

"Let my brother go." Ash threatened. His grip didn't loosen. "If you dare make him go through the same pain and suffering you put me through then you'll have to go through me."

Ash's sudden words gave him the chance to steal Silver from her and to his side. He held onto his arm of his brother tightly. As much Silver hated begin told what to do, he didn't mind if it was his own older brother giving off the commands. And right now, he didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"So you're my older brother then?" Silver spoke. "What a way to come back from the dead."

Ash gave off a smirk as he pointed the gun at J as he softly pushed Silver back to his mother. Delia opened her arms wide and let her son into her arms and held onto him tightly before her own eyes met with her oldest child. Ash slipped his shades back on.

He had grown much more mature in the thirteen years she last saw him. He was clearly older and had grown into a handsome young man. He was brave and strong and bold. If he was the same kind ten year old she remembered him to be was only left to her imagination.

"Ruubi, give me a answer." J brought a new topic into the conversation as she placed her hand on her earpiece.

_"All the Pokémon have been captures Sis. We have gathered all necessary information you have stated. We no longer need to stay here any longer."_

"Very well," She moved onto her shades as Ruubi sent her data that was portrayed on her shades; only for her and Ash to see.

Delia observed her son as he stood straight and in a bold position as he read and looked at all the information Jewelz had gathered with her team. J gave a glare to Ash as she walked up to the young hunter and placed her hand on his shoulder for a few seconds before leaving the room.

_"Make this important. I hate waiting." _J's message popped in front of his shades, displayed in a text box. Ash stood there emotionless and only removed his shades once he felt it was safe so.

He blinked a few times as he gazed at his mother and his own siblings and his stepfather. No words were exchanged for a minute or two until Silver felt his mother standing up, making him move out of her arms as he sat by his father and twin sister as Delia looked directly at her oldest child.

"I should of believed May when she said you were my child."

"It's alright, I didn't expect you to recognize me after thirteen years."

"Still…" Delia paused. "So you one of her then? A Pokémon hunter."

"I had no choice and please don't blame yourself for what has happened for me. You didn't expect for me to get kidnapped only to see me thirteen years later as somebody different." Ash tried to sound cheerful somewhat, convincing his mother it was not her fault for what had happened to her.

Delia's eyes started to water, "I'm sorry Ash. I failed you as your mother. First I lost your father and now you."

"Ma," Ash walked over to his mother and placed his hands on her shoulders like she would when he would ever doubt himself as a trainer. "It's alright. I'm fine. It's not as bad as you guys think."

"Will you ever come back home?" Delia asked, suddenly.

"I-I," The young man took a few steps back, avoiding his mother's gaze. "You'll all get hurt if I did." He looked around at Silver, Blue and then the Professor. "I can't let you guys get hurt because of me."

"…Brother?" Blue spoke unconfidently. Somehow hearing those words it made Ash smile; he never thought he would ever be an older brother to anyone, especially since his own father left him after he was born. "You really are the kindest person father has told me about. I believe them now."

"Yeah, I agree with our sister here, I may not know you for that long but you protected me even though we don't know each other for long."

Suddenly Blue and Silver rushed their way to their older brother. "Promise me you'll battle with me when you get back!" they both shouted at the same time. The twins gave a glare to each other. "Hey I was first!"

Ash knelt down and soon burst into laughter, a sound filled with such joy and happiness he never thought he would ever hear himself again. But those sounds of happy laughter soon dull down and turned into soft whimpers as his mother now knelt down to his height.

With her warm embrace she held her son as if he was suddenly ten again. She didn't care if she was treating him not as his age as the need of holding her son came first. She wanted to be his mother again, even for a few minutes only. Her fingers ran through his thick raven hair as Ash tried to control his tears and whimpers.

"I know you're doing all of this to protect us and your friends. I always admired that from you." Delia closed her eyes as the memories of her and her ten-year-old son came into her mind. Memories once she refused to remember till now.

"Brother?" Blue asked as Ash pulled away from his mother's arms. "You take care out there. I don't know if we'll see you ever again but I'm glad we got to meet each other." She showed off a gentle smile that just looked like their mother.

"Thanks you guys." Ash smiled as Blue ran into his arms and hugged her older brother for a brief moment. She pulled away to let Silver have a go but the young boy wasn't known as the sentimental type. He instead offered Ash a handshake, which the hunter accepted before pulling him into his arm and burst into laughter.

Delia and her husband laughed and smiled knowing they got to see the old Ash they knew so well for a moment, even if it was brief.

Pulling himself back up Ash returned his shades back on his face as messages of the other grunts leaving came into his ear. Messages flashed onto his shades in text boxes about what was going to happen next and so on.

"Thank you." The hunter replied. "But I'm sorry; I don't think I'll ever have a chance like this again, maybe for a long time." He turned behind him and saw Raichu had appeared from the smoke to greet his trainer.

"Then I'll wait. I'll wait another thirteen years again if I have to. Just don't die out there." He turned back to face his mother.

"You heard your mother." Professor Oak suddenly spoke up. "Take care, boy." He looked down at Raichu. "You too Raichu," The mouse gave off a smile as he waved his tail in the air in joy.

Ash smiled, smiled for the first time that didn't feel forced upon. "You too…Dad," He finished off with his usual goofy grin before rushing out of their sights.

Delia watched on as her family gathered near her as the smoke that covered the ceiling had subsided. Now what was left was one destroyed lab with broken machines and notes scattered all over the place. But within the silhouette of the night her son stood, though his face was covered by the darkness she knew he was smiling.

* * *

"J."

Ash's voice suddenly filled up the empty path that J suddenly felt like walking down. Behind her was Ruubi, saying no words. The mission had stained them all, but mainly to Ash yet it didn't seem the case.

"Brother." Jewelz spoke with gladness as she made her way over to him and gave him a light embrace. She kept her arms around him as Ash stood still, letting her adopted sister have her moment.

"J." Ash repeated. "Why?"

She glared at him with her empty eyes before removing her shades that hid them from sight. "Because I needed to know if you really into this for good,"

"I've been by your side for nearly my whole life, why would I suddenly turn that away?" Jewelz soon peeled away from her brother and stood side by side of him.

"I've given you every reason too." Her voice was weak, yet bold. "I've taken you both from your dreams, your family yet you've stuck by my side. It's strange; I've taken many other people under the same circumstances yet their attitude towards me is completely different. So why do you two, accept me like none of that has happened?"

"Don't get me wrong Sis," Ash began. "I hated everything about you at the start; you took me away from my dreams, my family and my friends. I wanted to run away the first chance I had but then the longer I lived with you and the others the more I understood that people like you that are seen so bad in society are humans in the end after all. I'm sure there was a moment in your life that you didn't dream any of this."

"Yeah, also you're not so bad yourself. Sure we all have our moments, but who doesn't? I'm sure even the nicest and the good people out there can't help but show a side they rather forget. Why hunters are suddenly not allowed to be human yet they can? Are hunters like us suddenly not allowed to show emotions like everyone else can?"

J remained silent as she slipped her shades back into her face. She kept on moving until she passed her two pupils.

"You really are such strange children."

The veteran hunter kept on moving in her own pace as the two stood on by and watched her.

"Do you think a day would come where J will finally give our freedom back?"

Ash pondered as he turned up to the full moon and gazed at the beauty it was giving off. Answers ran wild in his mind and he looked down and closed his eyes briefly before opening them up again.

"As much I hate this job and how J treats us from time to time I think we already have our freedom. It's just not the way we envisioned it to be." Ash smiled at his friend. "We get to see the world on a flying ship, get to see Pokémon we thought we could never see and to battles in ways that I thought were not possible."

The male hunter looked down the forest path and saw the flying ship coming down from the skies to gather them and J's men.

"So if you're asking if J has given us our freedom I think she already has when she finally let us out from that storage room thirteen years ago. She has given us freedom; it just took us this longer to see it."

"Well you do know now that the mission is over we don't need to stay here any longer." Jewelz reminded. "You alright to leave your family behind like that?" She watched as Ash patted his electric type in a praising manner.

'I'm fine." Ash grinned and patted Jewelz's black short hair afterwards. "At least I know that if I ever came back home they'll be waiting."

"You might have your family but what about May? I heard from the grunts that J nearly convinced her to become a hunter."

Ash looked away from a brief moment and took a few steps down the empty forest path before turning around to his sister. "I know May is a strong person. She won't become a hunter. I swear."

The female hunter gazed at her brother with a blank expression before swallowing hard at the words she was about to speak. "And what if she does? Have you see how desperate she was to save you when she chased us at Mount Silver?"

"Then if she does…" Ash paused for a brief moment. "…then I'll never forgive her."


End file.
